More Than True Love's Kiss
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: This story is my take on what happens directly after Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna leave Storybrooke and come back home to Arendelle in order to save their kingdom from Hans and his brothers. It then continues on with Anna's and Kristoff's wedding. Hans is overthrown and the wedding is finally happening, but the Prince of the Southern Isles isn't through yet.
1. Chapter 1

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter One

Hans of the Southern Isles sat upon the throne he had stolen from the rightful Queen of Arendelle after Elsa had disappeared and he had had Princess Anna and her odd fiancé dumped into the ocean with a little help from Blackbeard. Once he had taken over the kingdom, Hans reveled in the riches he now possessed and threw a grand celebration in his own honor to present himself the people's ruler, though no one celebrated joyfully. They weren't told the truth about how their rightful rulers died, but the people hated the Prince nonetheless because they knew the kind of man Hans was.

Queen Elsa's most loyal and trusted guard and Captain walked into the throne room as Hans was laying back lazily upon the throne while tossing a coin up and down through the air and between his fingers, then cleared his throat to get the Prince's attention before he said, "Forgive the intrusion, Your Majesty, but you have a visitor."

Hans glared at the man and answered, "As I have told you many times, I have brothers to take care of any unwanted guests for me, twelve of them. Go bother one of them. I'm busy right now."

"I'm afraid that this visitor is someone you're going to need to see for yourself, Your Majesty," the guard replied in frustration. "He specifically asked to speak with you. I suggest you take time out of your, busy schedule, to see him."

"Fine, show this man in," the Prince responded with a sigh. "Who is he anyway?"

The Captain answered, "He didn't say. He simply insisted that he speak with you."

Hans called out to the man again before the soldier could leave the room saying, "By the way, I have another job for you to take care of. I told two of your men to take care of that stupid, pesky reindeer living in the stable that's been driving me and my brothers crazy. I want you to have your men put it down."

"That reindeer belonged to Princess Anna's fiancé," the Captain of the guards replied angrily. "It would be wrong to…"

"Princess Anna's fiancé, along with Princess Anna and Queen Elsa are all dead," Hans responded coldly as he stood before the guard. "I am your King now, so you will do as I say. Send the visitor in and have the reindeer killed immediately. Is that understood?"

The Captain answered, "Yes, Your Majesty."

The leader of the soldiers now under Prince Han's command left the main hall, not seeing that there was someone hiding as he walked passed, someone who had just overheard the Prince's orders. When the coast was clear, Olaf stepped out from the place he hid and as quickly as he could, rushed off to find Sven and set him free before the soldiers could carry their orders out.

As he ran toward the stable as quickly as he could, the funny little snowman kept alive by his very own snow flurry cried out fearfully to himself, "I've got to help Sven. Kristoff would never get over it if anything happened to his strange, furry companion, not that Kristoff would ever know. What am I saying? Kristoff's alive and he's coming back, along with Anna and Elsa. I wouldn't still be here if they were dead, at least if Queen Elsa was dead. Kristoff's family told me so. They're all coming back. Yay! Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm!"

Meanwhile…

Elsa stepped through the Sorcerer's magical doorway first, followed by Kristoff and finally Anna, each of them yearning for home. As they travelled through the portal from Storybrooke into the unknown, a bright light blinded them and when they finally arrived on the other side, neither could see for several moments. When they could see, they looked between each other and then together turned to their surroundings, seeing their beautiful homeland of Arendelle once again.

They began to dance around as they shouted joyfully, Anna crying out, "We're home! They were right. I mean, of course they were right, but… they were right!"

Kristoff quickly responded, "I have to admit, I doubted they would get us home through some magic portal, especially after Emma mentioned something about magic beans, but let's just say, I've never been so happy to be wrong in my life."

"Why does other magic still surprise you?" Elsa asked as she turned to look at her sister's fiancé. "After everything we've been through, even before we found ourselves in a strange land?"

"I don't really know," Arendelle's Ice Master answered with a shrug. "But you have to admit, magic beans sound a little farfetched, don't you think?"

Elsa laughed and then replied, "Anything's possible for me now. I'm so glad to be home, but I'm going to miss Emma and the rest of Storybrooke. They helped me to finally accept my gift, my magic."

Anna pulled her sister into a hug, then looked down at their castle off in the distance and spoke in all seriousness saying, "For which I am incredibly grateful, but right now, we have something much more important to deal with. I owe Hans another black eye to match the first one I gave him."

"I hope you let me get a shot in this time," Kristoff responded gruffly. "It's my job to defend you."

"Believe me, you're going to get your chance," Elsa answered coldly as she too turned and looked down upon their kingdom as the three of them stood upon the mountain top, where Elsa's ice palace once stood before she unthawed Arendelle from her terrible winter. "It's going to take all of us to defeat Hans and his twelve brothers, and whoever else is fighting at his side."

Anna quickly added, "Yeah, like Blackbeard and his filthy pirates."

Elsa looked between Anna and Kristoff as she asked, "Blackbeard and his pirates?"

"Uh, that's the long story we tried to tell you about before," Kristoff replied. "And it looks like we're going to have a long walk down this mountain to tell you it. Luckily for you, I may actually know a shorter way down, though we could probably use a little magic of our own, especially if we're going to defeat our enemies."

"Don't worry, I've got the magic covered," Elsa responded with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Two

"Sven, I told you before you should have taken off into the mountains to be with Grandpabbie and the rest of your family," Olaf quickly spoke up as he entered the stable and found the reindeer using his antlers to try to pry open his pen's door, which had been boarded closed by the soldiers twice now in attempt to keep Sven from breaking free again. "I get that you want to bite Hans, for whatever he did to Kristoff and Anna, but you fighting them has only made it so that they want to… never mind what they want. You need to help me break you free and then you need to run. We will run together. Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa will all be home and then we will all be happy again, but until then…"

"I never run from a fight," a voice sounded as though it was the reindeer who began to talk.

Olaf stared at Sven as he asked, "Ohhhh, you can talk?"

It was then that Kristoff suddenly ran over and quickly began to break away the boards keeping his best friend, who had begun to get excited upon seeing his best friend, inside as he answered, "That's right, Sven can talk, but only through me. It's good to see you two again, even you Olaf."

"Kristoff, you're home!" the little snowman exclaimed joyfully. "I was worried that you might be gone forever. What happened to you? Where are Anna and Elsa?"

"Long story, but right now, we have work to do," the Ice Master responded as Sven was finally free and began to lick Kristoff's face wildly. "Thanks buddy. Now, are you both ready to help me, Anna, and Elsa kick thirteen Southern Isles princes' butts?"

Olaf began to run ahead as he cried, "Let's do this! Yay!"

Inside the palace…

After the Captain of the guards left to bring Arendelle's latest visitor in to see the Prince of their neighboring land, Hans went back to playing with the gold coin in his hands while he waited. The wait for their return wasn't long and when the doors opened, Hans found that Blackbeard and two of his men had come back, looking for the payment the Prince had promised them in exchange for their help to rid Arendelle of Anna and her foolish mountain man, a payment which Hans and his brothers couldn't actually make good on.

Hans stood as he quickly ordered the Captain to get out, then said nervously, "Captain Blackbeard, I wasn't expecting to see you here, in Arendelle of all places. What brings you off of your ship?"

"I think you know the reason why I'm here, Your Highness," the Pirate replied coldly as he moved closer toward the Prince, while Hans slowly stepped back. "You promised me my old ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. You claimed you had the resources and the army needed to find and then storm the thieves and murderers who stole her from me, yet I don't see my baby in your new kingdom's harbor."

"I… I've sent some of my men out in search for your ship, but they need time," Hans answered, still nervous that the pirate may lose his temper and lash out against him. "It's only been a few days."

Blackbeard nodded, then replied, "Yes, but I've grown tired of waiting. I never should have agreed to help a sniveling little Prince, like you. How is it that you have managed to become King, when you have several older brothers who would be far better at ruling this land than you?"

Hans grew angry at the insult as he answered angrily, "I'm King because I was the only one of my brothers who had the nerve to fight for what I want. I am King…"

Before Hans could finish, the room suddenly began to grow colder as the large doors began to freeze over, then swung open with a force that caused both men within the great hall to jump in surprise. Elsa stood within the doorway, both Anna and Kristoff standing beside the Queen of Arendelle, each of them prepared to fight against the traitor that had tried to have them all killed.

"Anna, you're alive?" Hans stated fearfully upon seeing the Princess, her fiancé, and the ice witch he believed to have disappeared into the urn when he overheard Anna claim to have put her inside of it. "And your mountain man? But I thought…"

"Thought that you had succeeded in having me and Kristoff killed?" Anna replied angrily as she moved out in front of her sister, Kristoff remaining at her side. "I'm sorry to burst your fantasy. We're here to dethrone you, just like we did once before and don't think that we're going to let you get away so easily this time. And you, Captain Blackbeard..."

Kristoff cut in as he spoke up saying, "You're going to pay too, for your role in helping Hans and his brothers. We survived your little plight. It turns out, no mermaid needed to rescue us."

Anna quickly added, "That's right. My sister had the wishing star all along and she saved us. You both failed."

"Hans of the Southern Isles, you and your twelve brothers are all under arrest for treason, as are you, Captain Blackbeard," Elsa said coldly. "The soldiers of Arendelle are loyal to me and Anna, as well as to Kristoff, not to you. As we speak, those loyal to you are being rounded up. Your brothers will be soon too, just like you."

"I don't think so," Hans answered as he swiftly pulled out his sword simultaneously with the pirate captain, while Anna raised her own blade, Kristoff his ice pick, and Elsa prepared herself to use her powers against the Prince, the pirate, and the rest of the twelve brothers as they charged into the room upon hearing Hans shout to them for help. "Kill them all! I want the ice witch, her talky sister, her fiancé, and his weird reindeer and talking, creepy little snowman dead!"

A battle ensued as everyone within the great hall began to fight. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were far outnumbered by the brothers and the pirates who fought beside them, but despite the hopelessness, they didn't falter. Even though Elsa had magic, she was resistant to use it as a weapon, not because she feared her powers any longer, but because she was afraid to be seen as the monster that Hans claimed her to be. Should she lose control, her enemies and even those she loved could die.

The Queen was careful as she forced the three men she fought against backward toward the balcony behind them by building a wall of ice to bar them from the room. In the meantime, Kristoff fought off two men of his own, while Anna fought Hans, both of whom were equally good with a sword. Sven bucked one of the brothers off when he tried to apprehend the reindeer and Olaf really wasn't much help at all except for when he saw the pirate captain try to sneak up upon Kristoff from behind.

The snowman called out, "Kristoff, ugly pirate behind you!"

Blackbeard tried to strike down the Ice Master with his cutlass, but thanks to the warning, Kristoff saw the Captain's blow just in time as he pulled his pick out in front of him to defend himself. The blade slashed into Kristoff's arm, causing him to fall back, which gave the pirate the opportunity to knock the mountain man off of his feet, but Kristoff still held his pick above him, managing to hold Blackbeard back for as long as he could.

When Elsa saw that the man her sister loved was in trouble, her powers burst from her once again as she cried out, "No, stay away from him!"

The Queen's magic flowed from her fingers, creating a large snow beast once again, as she had once when Anna had first come to bring her back to Arendelle, and then again in Storybrooke when she had become afraid of the strange world she found herself in when she was finally released from her captivity in the urn.

Suddenly, the beast screamed as it lashed out, striking the pirate backward against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Kristoff stood back upon his feet as most of the brothers fell back in fear, while the rest of them foolishly charged the beast in attempt to cut it down when Hans shouted at them to do so, immediately forgetting his fight against Anna as he watched his brothers and men fall one by one. None were harmed beyond a few scrapes, bruises, and a few broken limbs.

"You cowards!" Hans shouted as all of those still conscious retreated in fear, then turned around to find Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff standing before him, the Princess and Ice Master holding their weapons ready to fight should Hans come at them one final time. "You three don't scare me. I don't give up so easily. You can't arrest me. I'm still a Prince. My father, the King of the Southern Isles, will make all of you pay for having me thrown in your dungeon."

"Actually, he's only protecting you from execution," Elsa responded after she used her magic to make her snow beast disappear, then stepped forward. "I received a letter from your father after I had you banished from our kingdom the last time you tried to kill me and my sister. Your father doesn't want to see yours or your brothers' deaths, but he doesn't care if you live in a prison cell for the rest of your lives in payment for your sins. I'll see to it that you will all have everything you need while you remain our prisoners and will all be treated fairly."

When the loyal captain of her guards came running into the room after finishing with the rest of the pirates and men loyal to Hans and his brothers, Anna turned to him and ordered, "Captain, please escort Prince Hans and his brothers to our prison cells. Make sure that they are given food and water and are treated well. It's more than they deserve, but at least this proves to them that my sister isn't the monster that they think she is."

Kristoff looked over at Anna as he quickly asked, "Isn't there something you wanted to do first? I know I have something I need to do."

"Of course!" Anna replied as she looked at Kristoff, then turned back to Hans. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I can't believe I…"

Suddenly, the Princess swiftly punched Hans' other eye, just as she had done before. Seeing him still standing, Kristoff stepped forward and punched the Prince with all his might in his stomach, knocking him down to the ground as he moaned in pain. Anna raced into the love of her life's arms and kissed him, while Elsa observed them with a smile on her face. The soldiers marched Hans, his twelve older brothers, Captain Blackbeard, the rest of the pirates, and anyone loyal to the traitors away, as the rightful heirs and rulers of Arendelle celebrated their victory.

"We completed the first step after coming back home," Elsa said softly as she, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven stood on the balcony and once again overlooked their kingdom and their people. "We just have one more thing to do and that's to get the two of you married. Are you finally ready? There's a lot to be done and only a day in which to do it. I won't have you put your big day on hold any longer."


	3. Chapter 3

More than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Three

Evening approached and everyone within the palace and all throughout the kingdom were busy with wedding preparations, all except for the prisoners Arendelle's Queen had placed under arrest earlier that day immediately upon her return. Before the plans could come underway, Elsa ushered Kristoff out, as she and Anna both believed in the myth that it was bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding ceremony. The Ice Master gave his fiancé one last kiss before leaving for the stable where he would spend the night with Sven and Olaf, then Elsa and Anna immediately began to talk about the floral arrangements, the music for the ball that would be held in her's and her soon to be husband's honor, the feast, and especially the desserts, as chocolate was the treat the sisters loved most.

Despite how much Elsa was enjoying spending the evening alone with Anna, which they haven't done for what they felt was a very long time, the Queen had some business to attend to that involved the Pirate Captain and his men being held amongst the rest of the prisoners. Elsa ordered that their sentencing was to be carried out that night, in hope of avoiding any problems during the most important day of her sister's life.

"You know, you really don't have to have their death sentences carried out tonight," Anna spoke sadly upon Elsa explaining to her that she wanted her to leave for a bit while she did what had to be done. "Surely that dirty business can be handled much later, like maybe while Kristoff and I are on our honeymoon. I mean, you and I haven't had a chance to spend an evening together like we used to once we became sisters again. You know, with everything's that happened… I just don't want you to have to do your duties as Queen all alone. I want to…"

"Anna, I know that you want to be here for me and believe me, you are, but this is something I have to do alone," Elsa replied as she pulled Anna into a hug. "I want you to go and get yourself a good night's sleep tonight. I can't have my only sister looking tired and feeling sad on the most important day in her life."

Anna smiled and hugged her sister again tightly, then responded, "You're the best sister anyone could ever have. I love you, Elsa."

The Queen answered, "And I love you. Kristoff is a very lucky man to have you as his wife."

"I know, right?" Anna replied and then started to skip away as she continued talking louder and louder. "And I'm lucky to have him too. You'll learn to love him like I do, you'll see!"

"I know," Elsa responded as she smiled at her sister's happiness, though inside she felt worried that something was wrong.

Inside the stable…

Kristoff was lying in a pile of hay beside Sven like he used to do before he had met Anna, playing on his Lute, while Olaf sat nearby and listened as Kristoff continued to speak and sing for his reindeer. The snowman laughed and even tried to sing along until Kristoff stated that he couldn't carry a tune.

Olaf glared at the mountain man and answered, "You know, it's not like you can sing any better than me, reindeer man."

Suddenly Anna spoke up from the loft above them as she replied, "Actually, I think his voice is quite nice."

"Anna, I thought you were spending tonight catching Elsa up on everything that happened while she was gone and taking care of all the wedding preparations?" Kristoff responded in surprise when he looked up and only saw her face peering down at them as she was lying down on the landing. "Not that I'm not glad to see you. Didn't you say it was bad luck for me to see you before you walk toward me down the aisle tomorrow?"

"Yes, which is why I'm only letting you see my head," she answered. "I mean, this isn't exactly cheating…"

Olaf quickly interrupted, "Yes it is."

Anna continued, "Okay, maybe it is, but… But Elsa had some business to take care of, like see to it that Blackbeard's sentence is carried out tonight so that he can't be around to cause trouble tomorrow on the day of our wedding."

"No one else is going to keep me from marrying you tomorrow," Kristoff replied as he stood and looked directly into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"You're right," Anna responded as she smiled down at him. "Can I ask you something? You're probably not going to want to answer, but can I ask you anyway?"

Kristoff shrugged as he answered, "Of course. You know you can ask me anything."

Anna asked nervously, "Where are your parents? I mean, your real parents?"

"Grandpabbie and the others are my family," Kristoff replied as he turned away, obviously not really wanting to talk about this. "They're all I've ever known."

"Yes, but they're not really your parents," Anna continued. "I mean, don't you want to have your real family here, for our wedding?"

Kristoff understood that Anna only wanted what was best for him and so he finally relented saying, "They wouldn't come even if I knew where I could find them. I mean, I was left alone to be raised by lots of loud, obnoxious rock trolls. My parents abandoned me because I was nothing more than a mistake to them. I heard them say so when I heard them arguing the last night I ever saw them. We were camping by the frozen river where the ice harvesters were camped, and I was out playing with Sven in the woods nearby. When I headed back to my parents, I watched as they packed up our things and walked away, not caring that I wasn't with them."

Anna looked down at him sadly as she responded, "Oh Kristoff, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," he answered and then shrugged off the sadness. "It's all okay. Everything worked out for the best. My family may be, well they may be what they are, but they're still my family. And I wouldn't have met you if my parents stayed. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Anna, both you and Elsa."

"What about me?" Olaf asked worryingly. "Aren't I one of the best things that have happened to you too? Don't you love me too?"

Anna and Kristoff chuckled, then Kristoff replied, "Of course you are, Olaf. You and Sven are my family too."

Olaf cried out, "I knew it! I love you too, you valiant, pungent reindeer king you. Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmmm!"

Down in the dungeons…

As evening came, Hans was lying down across the cell's bed as he stared up at the grey stone ceiling, counting what was left of the stones that he had yet to count out of sheer boredom, thanks to the help from the moonlight coming in through the small window. After losing count for what felt like the hundredth time, the Prince finally gave up as he sat up and screamed out in anger.

"The throne belongs to me!" he cried loudly. "I'm the King, not that blasted snow witch or her bratty sister!"

"You don't look much like the King to me, dearie," a woman spoke from outside of his cell.

Upon not seeing anyone at the door, Hans quickly called out, "Who's there? Show yourself."

A strange looking old woman with grey hair that was out of control suddenly shimmered into the room and smiled as she looked at him, then spoke again saying, "You look like you're in quite the pickle. Stuck inside this tiny little prison cell, doomed to count these stones for the rest of your pitiful life. How sad."

"Who are you and how did you…?" Hans tried to ask again.

"I'm someone who can help set you free and finally get everything you want, if you'll trust me," she responded coolly. "Vengeance is my specialty."

Hans stood and moved closer to her, then asked, "Even if I were to trust you, which I don't, then what would you want from me in return? Surely you're not willing to help me out of the goodness of your heart."

The old woman raised her hands and shimmered them both outside of the dungeon's cell, then turned back to the Prince of the Southern Isles and answered, "I will let you know that when I've helped you get your revenge on those that did this to you. You can call me Mim, Madam Mim."


	4. Chapter 4

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Four

Elsa, who was being followed by the Captain of her guards and two others for her protection, slowly walked into the dungeon and passed several cells, including most of the pirates, in order to make her way to the one prisoner she had come down to see; Captain Blackbeard.

Upon arriving outside of the man's cell, she nodded at her Captain, motioning for him to unlock the door, then she stepped inside while the pirate remained seated on the bed with his back up against one of the cell's walls, as he turned his head to look at her, then smiled. Elsa was angry, but she remained calm as she looked back at the man before her.

Blackbeard spoke first saying, "Your Majesty, for what do I have the pleasure of your company on this grim evening?"

Elsa continued to look at the man before her as she responded, "Only this moment is grim, Captain Blackbeard. The rest of the night has been spent in celebration. We have regained our kingdom and my sister and I have been reunited. You tried to kill her and the man she loves. You deserve to die for your crimes, though I have never believed killing is ever the answer. I told Anna that I was coming down here tonight to carry out your execution, but the more I thought about doing so, I realized that I can't do it. So instead, I am going to have my best soldiers take you and your men out of here, tonight, and they will escort you all to another prison far from Arendelle, where you can no longer cause us any trouble."

"I see," the Pirate Captain replied as he stood and stepped forward as far as he could, the shackles upon his wrists keeping him from going very far, then smiled. "I suppose I ought to thank you for sparing my life, but I am a pirate after all and a scoundrel. I make it a point to never thank anyone."

"I'm not sparing your life for you, nor doing it for gratitude," the Queen answered sternly. "I'm doing this for myself and for my people."

Captain Blackbeard nodded and then asked, "So, will that cowardly Prince of the Isles be coming along on our journey to our soon to be new home?"

Queen Elsa turned to look at her Captain as she handed him the keys to the pirate's chains, then turned back as she responded, "No, I want him gone the same as you, but I gave his father my word I would keep him and his brothers here until he can arrive to pick them up personally. They will all be punished in due time. Farwell, Captain Blackbeard. I pray that you one day come to see the error of your ways and seek penance, but I do not hold out hope. You are after all, a pirate."

The next morning…

All of Arendelle, as well as several dignitaries from the lands surrounding the large kingdom, the little snowman Elsa had brought to life long ago, all of Kristoff's family of rock trolls, and finally his loyal reindeer, Sven, all gathered together for the day's joyous occasion. Everyone was thrilled that the Princess was getting married, though not many understood what she saw in Kristoff, a lowly ice harvester. To them, this mountain man was not worthy of becoming one of Arendelle's royals. Little did they know that Kristoff felt as they did, despite all he had done to prove himself worthy of Anna's love.

Inside the palace, Anna was finishing getting into her wedding gown as she stood with Elsa and before walking down the aisle to stand with her one true love, with a smile on her face the Queen asked softly, "Are you ready?"

"Ready," Anna replied giddily and then together she and Elsa walked hand in hand toward the main hall.

When they arrived, Kristoff was standing at the end of the long aisle with a smile upon his face the moment he saw Anna step into the room in her mother's wedding gown, looking even more beautiful than she was on the day they first met. He was wearing a long, blue, royal suit coat, a black neck tie, with dark pants and freshly polished black boots. If no one knew Kristoff, no one would have ever been able to see that he wasn't a prince, but to Anna, he was as handsome as ever.

"You look… wow," Kristoff began to say, feeling completely lost for words. "I mean, you look so…"

"So beautiful?" she asked quickly, tying to help him finish. "Gorgeous, amazing… or glamorous?"

Kristoff chuckled as he took her hands within his, then answered, "Yes, all of the above and more. I am so happy that this day has finally come. I was beginning to fear that it was never going to happen."

Anna smiled as she responded, "Me too. I am so in love with you."

"And I am so in love with you," Kristoff replied back.

"The two of you are supposed to be married before you get to that part," Elsa quickly cut in before they began to kiss, then together they looked to the priest before them and listened as the ceremony commenced, then turned to each other.

Anna and Kristoff looked deeply into each other's eyes while the priest continued and as the small choir sang softly above them, just as they did at Elsa's coronation. The bride and groom shared their vows and when they were announced they were now husband and wife, the two newlyweds finally leaned in to kiss as everyone began to cheer. Trumpets sounded and music began to play as Elsa once again pulled her sister in for a huge hug and together the two laughed with joy. Then, the Queen turned to Kristoff as she held out her hand to him in order to congratulate him too, but as he took it, he quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her too. Elsa melted into the embrace, no longer feeling uncomfortable around the man of her sister's dreams.

The celebration kicked off as Elsa used her magic to decorate the great hall with flakes of snow and bright, beautiful lights made of ice and everyone was so happy as they began to dance while Olaf, Sven, as well as each of the trolls who had come to see their boy finally marry, danced around them. No one saw the mouse as it entered the hall and scurried its way toward Arendelle's newly wedded Princess.

As the tiny beast reached her, it suddenly transformed into the form of Prince Hans as he stood before Anna, then swiftly pulled a dagger and was about to thrust it into the bride. However, Kristoff swiftly stepped in between Anna and the man who threatened her, the blade entering deep within the Ice Master's abdomen, causing the groom to gasp in pain as Anna fearfully screamed his name. As soon as the dagger cut into his flesh, a strange light coursed through his entire body, then once Hans finally pulled it back out, Kristoff finally collapsed to the floor as Anna pulled him into her arms and began to weep. Elsa quickly stood between Hans and her sister with her arms raised prepared to fight, as the palace guards came forward while they drew their own swords to defend their Queen, Princess, and her new husband.

Hans backed away slowly with a grin upon his face, and Elsa quickly looked between Anna and Kristoff, then to Hans again as she spoke asking fearfully, "How did you escape? What have you done?"

The Prince of the Southern Isles chuckled as he answered cruelly, "I am seeking my vengeance with a little help of my own. You'll see soon enough. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but perhaps your simple minded fiancé's death will work out just the same. You will fight to save him, but you will soon see that you will fail and then the two of you will suffer a fate far worse than his own."

"Seize him!" Elsa shouted as her guards charged forward in attempt to do so, but before they could, Hans suddenly disappeared, as suddenly as he appeared.

"Kristoff," Anna cried barely above a whisper as she held him tighter within her arms, then raised one hand to his face, gently stroking his cheek as he looked up at her weakly before his eyes closed and he slowly fell into unconsciousness. "Kristoff, no! Grandpabbie, I need you! Kristoff needs you. Please! Elsa, what are we going to do? I need him. I can't lose him, not now. Not on my wedding day! Grandpabbie!"

The leader of the rock trolls rolled over to the young man his family had raised and began to look him over. Elsa rushed to her sister's side as she knelt down beside her and placed one hand over his chest, then her other across Anna's back to try to give comfort. Finally, the Queen looked up to her guards and ordered them to search their kingdom high and low for the treacherous Prince so that he could be brought before her once again in hope that she would somehow find a way to get him to tell her what he had done to Kristoff. Once the soldiers all cleared the room, Elsa looked down on Kristoff again, then turned to her sister as she struggled to give words of comfort. Anna's cries only grew louder.


	5. Chapter 5

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Five

From one of the beams above within the great hall, Madam Mim sat perched in the form of sparrow as she watched the wedding ceremony and the brief celebration, then upon the priest's announcement that the lovely couple were husband and wife, the evil sorceress used her magic to shimmer the Prince she had helped escape from his captivity inside the palace in the form of a creature that wouldn't be noticed by anyone until he was ready to make his presence known once he made his way in front of the Princess who had wronged him.

Neither were counting on the young woman's new husband stepping in to protect his love, but there was nothing more that could be done, so Mim allowed Hans to have his moment of victory, then shimmered themselves out before he could be caught and arrested. All that she did for the Prince wasn't for his benefit alone. Little did he know, Mim had plans to use him to get all that she wanted too. Once the task was done, the two of them reappeared within a cave, the very cave Hans had been to once before back when he was in search of the urn that could capture the ice queen, but instead only managed to release another with the same powers. Being there made the Prince uncomfortable.

"What are we doing here?" he asked in confusion. "I've been here once before and am not too keen to be back again."

"Well dearie, I'm afraid that this is my home right now, so if you wish to have a safe place, where none of the Queen's guards will be able to find you, I suggest you remain put," Mim answered coolly. "So, that went pretty well I think. A bit different than you planned perhaps, but…"

Prince Hans interrupted, "What I planned was to strike Anna down with my blade to her heart. I wasn't expecting that fool to get in my way."

The witch sat down in the throne she had built herself with her magic out of the sticks and stones found throughout the cave and when she was comfortable, she replied, "You said it yourself, it turned out for the best. You wanted the Queen and the Princess to suffer and they will. It's far worse to suffer from a broken heart, than it is to suffer from any physical wound or death. Believe me, I know."

"You mean, someone actually loved you?" Hans asked skeptically.

"I wasn't always this way, you know!" she shouted angrily as she transformed Hans into an ugly sloth for his cruel remark, then transformed herself into a skinny, younger woman and began to dance around for only a few moments until her magic wore off again. "I was once young and beautiful until someone stole my youth and beauty from me, that very someone, who forced me to leave my own home and to flee here to this horrid kingdom."

The Prince of the Southern Isles cried out, "Change me back! I'm sorry alright?"

Mim finally agreed and changed the man back like he asked, then glared at him as she responded, "No it's not alright, but I couldn't keep you in that form even if I wanted to. Even my powers have begun to fail me."

"Is that what you need my help for, to help you to regain your magic?" Hans asked in frustration. "I wouldn't even know where to begin, that is if I agreed to actually help you."

"Are you trying to weasel your way out from helping me, despite our agreement, even now that I have helped you get your revenge and escape from that prison cell?" the witch asked coldly.

Hans answered, "You have gotten me out of my cell and you have begun to help me get my revenge, but it has hardly begun. I want to be around to watch it all play out. I want to see Anna crumble from her loss and her freak sister become the monster that she really is, even though she has been able to deny it thus far. Until that happens, I won't keep up my end of our bargain."

Madam Mim nodded, then replied, "Very well. I will figure something out. Why may I ask, is seeing them pay for whatever they've done to you, so important to you? What could they have done that was so terrible, other than placing you inside that filthy dungeon I found you in?"

"I already told you, I deserve to be King, but I was thirteenth in line within my own kingdom, so I did what I had to do to make myself the King of Arendelle," the Prince responded angrily. "Everything was perfect until Anna ruined everything because of love and sentimentality. And I didn't just lose once, but twice. The sisters and that ice man overthrew me again even after I gained the throne after Anna committed treason. Queen Elsa vanished and I overheard Anna admit that she had caused her disappearance. It was my right to dethrone the Princess and take my place as Arendelle's true ruler."

"Well then, let me see what I can do to make you King once again, after the Princess' new husband is dead, and the Queen and her sister are ruined by their own hands," Madam Mim answered finally. "But you will help me in return, or I will make you regret that you ever met me. Do we have an understanding?"

Prince Hans gulped and then asked nervously, "And how is it that I can help you?"

Mim grinned as she replied, "You're going to help me find the great wizard who ruined me, so I can reclaim what belongs to me."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Hans asked again. "What do I have that you need to find this all powerful wizard?"

"You have the knowledge of all the known kingdoms around Arendelle and the treachery inside yourself needed to help me," she responded and then began to laugh manically.


	6. Chapter 6

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Six

"I sense there is dark magic within him," the troll elder said fearfully as he gently lay his hand upon Kristoff's head, then looked sadly over at the young princess who had just become the lad's wife. "The blade your enemy has wounded Kristoff with has been enchanted, infused with some sort of powerful wizardry I cannot heal myself."

"But, you have to!" Anna cried as she looked at the troll angrily and back down at the man she loved, then slowly lowered her head to rest it on top of his as she softly continued to cry, her tears falling upon his face. "You have to help him, Grandpabbie. If there's anything I can do… I'll do anything to save him."

Olaf spoke up asking, "What about another act of true love? It worked last time when Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa?"

The Queen looked over at the little snowman and replied sadly, "An act of true love is the reason why this has happened. He sacrificed himself to save Anna, for which I will forever be grateful and never be able to repay. Certainly more than true love's kiss is needed. But we're going to find a way to save him, Anna. However, first we need to tend to his wound."

"Dismiss the guests," Anna said again coolly as she raised her head and stared off in the distance. "Tell everyone to go home."

Elsa stood and silently motioned for everyone to leave the great hall. Everyone did so without much effort and hardly any words were spoken between them as they filtered out. Once they were finally gone, the Queen and Princess struggled to lift Kristoff off of the floor as gently as they could, placing him in between them with his arms draped over their shoulders. They carried him into the library down the corridor, then once Sven swiftly cleared several scrolls and parchments from off of the table for them, the sisters laid him down and carefully pulled his coat and undershirt away from the wound so that they could treat and begin to dress it.

"How does it look?" Olaf asked as he spoke again, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "I bet it's pretty bad."

Without looking away from him, Anna answered, "Yes, it's bad."

Finally, Grandpabbie spoke up once again saying, "There may be nothing I can do for him, but there may be someone who can. Though I do not know the sorcery used, nor the witch or wizard who has done this, I felt a strange sense of familiarity when I touched him. Therefore, I know of someone who may be able to help you. Know that the journey you will need to take, should you choose to do so, will be perilous. If you succeed, there is a young wizard there you must seek out."

"Then we will leave at once," Anna responded quickly as she turned and knelt down before the troll elder.

"You won't be going alone," Elsa replied as she continued to treat the wound, then finished as she rested her hand upon his cheek, feeling a heat slowly beginning to rise within him. "We will go together, the two of us."

Olaf corrected, "The three of us. I want to help Kristoff too."

Sven began to snarl and groan, indicating that he was coming as well, and then Anna smiled through the tears that silently poured down her cheeks as she answered, "We wouldn't be able to do this without you both. Olaf, can you take Sven and prepare Kristoff's sled for the journey for us?"

"You've got it, Anna!" the snowman responded as he began to lead the reindeer out of the room. "Come on, Sven. We have to get ready. We're going to go find a way to save Kristoff."

"Elsa, I certainly want you to come with me, but aren't you needed here in Arendelle more?" Anna asked as she turned back to her sister.

The Queen moved around the table and pulled the Princess into a hug and replied, "Our advisors can handle things here while we're gone. Everything's going to be fine. I owe Kristoff for saving you, both now and back when I wasn't here for you before. If it wasn't for him, you would have frozen to death somewhere out there in the mountains and I would have become what everyone here had once believed I was thanks to Hans' influence. I don't think I've ever told him that."

Anna walked back over to her husband and leaned down to kiss his forehead, then straightened again as she answered, "He knows. We need to leave. Grandpabbie, where are we going?"

A little more than an hour later…

The sisters were driving the sled being pulled by Sven, while Olaf sat in the back with Kristoff, who continued to lie unconscious, though his body shivered from the growing cold and fever slowly rising. Before they left, Elsa helped Anna change Kristoff's clothing into something warmer for their trip, then laid a blanket over him to keep him protected from the wind. As they continued on, Olaf kept one hand rested on top of his friend's chest, mostly to keep the blanket over him.

"Can I ask you a question, Anna?" Elsa asked quietly after travelling over an hour in silence, the Queen using her magic to guide the sled easily through the rough terrain.

"Of course you can," the younger woman responded as she turned to look over at her sister.

Elsa looked back at Kristoff, then turned back to Anna as she continued, "I know how you came to meet him and I know what he did for you, but…"

Anna finished for her, "You want to know how I discovered that I loved Kristoff and not Hans like I thought? I can't believe I never finished telling you the whole story, especially with how much I like to talk. After all, it's only been two years since the winter thaw. I think that the more I continued to travel with him, I started to grow fond of him, especially since he stayed with me no matter how much trouble I caused him. I mean, I did nearly get us killed by a pack of wolves and your giant snow beast, as well as destroyed his first sled after all. I guess it wasn't until after Hans revealed his true character and Olaf explained to me what true love was. I was a fool to think that I was in love with that stupid prince after knowing him for only one day. Kristoff tried to tell me so, but of course I didn't listen to him. Kristoff came back for me, even after I abandoned him to get back to Hans. What if this wizard can't save him Elsa? When I was racing back to Hans, the whole time I realize I was only thinking about kissing him, just so that I wouldn't die, but with Kristoff, everything's different. Kristoff would have given me my true love's kiss, but he's given me so much more than that. He's dying and I'm afraid I'll fail to save him like he's saved me several times over."

The Queen was about to say something, when weakly from beneath the blanket, Kristoff began to stir, as Olaf suddenly exclaimed with glee, "He's waking up! Kristoff's waking up!"

"Kristoff?" Anna cried as she quickly climbed down into the back of the sled beside him and gently lay her hand over his cheek once again to turn his face toward her, while the snowman climbed up beside Elsa. "Kristoff, can you hear me? Please, open your eyes. Let me know that you won't give up on me."

"An… na?" he called out weakly and as softly as a whisper when he finally managed to open his eyes with difficulty.

"I'm here and so are Elsa and Olaf," the Princess replied quickly, taking his hand into hers as she lifted it to touch it to her own cheek. "We're going to fix this, I promise."

He tried to say something more asking, "Ha… Hans? Was he…?"

Elsa listened as Anna answered sadly, "Yes, he was there and he did get away, but when we get back home, we are going to find him again. He is going to pay for this, I swear it. You shouldn't have stepped in front of me when he tried to hurt me. Now you're the one who's hurt."

"I will al… always… protect y… ou," Kristoff responded as his eyes closed again, not being able to keep them open anymore. "I love… you."

"I love you more," Anna said sadly. "Stay with me, Kristoff. Please!"


	7. Chapter 7

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Seven

In the land of Camelot…

A young man sat alone within a dark, stone hut hidden far from a city that had been through a battle lasting several days. In the end, the city was saved, but at a high price for many people, including the two wizards that fought to protect the land from their enemies. Merlin, who had long ago mentored and cared for the one true king of Camelot, gave his life to destroy the evil Morgana once and for all, leaving behind only his books, his owl and oldest friend, Archimedes, and his apprentice to carry on his legacy.

The apprentice left Camelot when it was safe in order to be alone to grieve for the loss of the great wizard, only the old owl accompanying him, despite his efforts to keep the creature from flying after him. The two didn't get along very well while Merlin lived, but in the weeks that followed his death, the young wizard had grown to appreciate the bird's presence and the two stayed close. Though Archimedes couldn't speak, the apprentice had come to speak to him as though he were another human being, just as Merlin did, finally coming to understand why his mentor was so fond of him too.

After hours of silence as the apprentice read, Archimedes suddenly began to hoot and flap his wings wildly, disrupting the young man, who stood and moved before him as he asked in confusion, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

The bird simply kept on flapping its wings and hooting as wind swept through the room and a blue orb appeared before them, beginning to rise high through the air until it opened to reveal a window into the world around him, the picture being unclear, causing the young man to ask, "What is going on? Have you ever seen this happen before, Archimedes? This must be some of Merlin's left over magic hanging around, but… I can't see anything."

"You may not see anything yet, but you can feel something, can't you?" a voice called out as it carried itself through the wind. "What have I told you about trusting the magic?"

"Merlin, is that you?" Jack asked in confusion as he searched all around the room for his old mentor. "How…? You're gone. You died weeks ago, I saw your death with my own eyes. Where are you?"

Merlin didn't appear, but continued to speak nonetheless responding, "I am not there, but you have been given a chance to help others in need now, as you once needed me. Look closely, Jack. Concentrate and focus. The image should become clear if you only let it."

Jack turned back to the orb as it continued to glow and once the young man finally allowed himself to do as Merlin advised he do, the image within did indeed become clear, revealing a young couple being married within a palace from an unknown land far away, then the people surrounding them as they began to celebrate the joyous occasion.

As he watched, Jack called out to Merlin again as he asked, "Why am I watching this Merlin? As wonderful as this is, what does it have to do with me?"

"Just keep on watching, you impatient and imprudent boy," the old wizard answered in exasperation.

The image changed as it followed the movements of a tiny rodent moving speedily along the floor, weaving in and out of the crowd toward the bride, then all of a sudden the beast transformed before the young woman into a man, who swiftly pulled what appeared to be a blade and thrust it toward her, only to be saved by the bride's groom as he moved between the murderer and the woman, the dagger being plunged into his stomach instead. As the blade entered, a golden light coursed around and through his body until the weapon was pulled out again and the man collapsed into his wife's arms. A conversation seemed to commence between those that surrounded the couple for protection and before the guards could capture him, the man shimmered out. Before more was revealed, the orb lit up more brightly, then dispersed all together.

"I do not understand," Jack said as he looked around the room, waiting for Merlin to continue to explain what he just saw. "Is this couple important?"

Archimedes hooted again and then Merlin's voice sounded, "Of course they are important, as is the Queen of this land. They've left their home in search of you, in hope that you might be able to help them."

The apprentice scoffed as he replied, "I can't possibly do anything to help them. I may be Camelot's wizard now and no longer your apprentice, but I'm no miracle worker. It's obvious that that blade was enchanted. What happened was tragic, but…"

"That blade's enchantment is the work of someone familiar, an old foe of mine you met only once long ago," Merlin responded. "I fear the witch has chosen to work her evil magic against these innocent people because of my brashness to banish her from our own land."

"Mad Madam Mim," Jack stated as it donned on him as to who his mentor meant. "Merlin, you banished her because she tried to strike you down shortly after King Arthur came into power. She nearly killed you and Arthur, all because you beat her in a wizard's duel. Then, shortly after I came to you, she tried to kill me. Truthfully, I think you should have had her killed, but then again, I am no more than a fool, as you constantly reminded me. What makes you think that this dark magic is hers?"

Merlin answered quietly, "Because I know Mim's power. Help them to find you and help them save the young man who sacrificed his own life to save the life of the Princess of Arendelle."

Jack replied, "Arendelle? The Princess? Do you mean to tell me that Madam Mim tried to kill the rulers of another kingdom?"

"Not the current ruler of their land, but those that will lead in the future," Merlin responded sadly. "I sense that they and their sister, the Queen, are very good and are needed very badly in this world. Therefore, you must help them. They have begun their journey, but soon they will run into unknown dangers, especially should Mim learn of their departure. You must find them."

"I will do what I can, but Merlin…" Jack answered, then was quickly cut off before he could make an excuse.

The old wizard's voice faded slowly as he replied, "Find them. Help them to find you."

When the voice disappeared for good and when Jack realized he was alone again, the young man turned to the owl once again as he asked, "How did he do that? And how am I supposed to do this? Surely Merlin could have left me something to help me. I really wish he was still here with me. At least then, I would have something to start with. Instead, I have to start from scratch. Sometimes I still wonder what he ever saw in me."


	8. Chapter 8

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Eight

"So, I received word from my informant that they're gone," Hans called out angrily as he stormed into the cave once again, where Mim stayed most of her time, after coming back from within the city wearing a hooded robe to keep himself hidden from the guards, still out searching for him. "Anna, Elsa, and that fool the Queen named Arendelle's Ice Master. That's not even a thing."

"Yes, I already know that your enemies have left their kingdom in hope to find a way to save the gorgeous young man you wounded, instead of the Princess," the wizard answered as she continued stirring her brew that was bubbling over in her cauldron. "This cauldron isn't just good for making soup, which will be what we are eating again tonight. I never was good with cooking."

Hans made a face of disgust as he looked down at the boiling, brown liquid that he would be forced to eat, if he didn't want to starve for a second night, then he looked at the old woman as he asked, "If you knew that they were leaving, why didn't you tell me? I thought that I did what I did because there was no way to stop, whatever curse you put on this dagger I stabbed the fool with."

Mim stopped what she was doing as she turned to look back at the Prince and responded, "There isn't. Besides, what could an ice witch and her non magical little sister possibly hope to achieve by taking a trip to… well to wherever they're going?"

"You mean, you don't know where they're going?" Hans asked again in frustration. "How can you know that they were leaving, but not know where they're going? You don't know those two women like I know them. They're tricky and always somehow manage to survive my attempts to get rid of them. I threw Anna and her husband into a trunk and had it thrown into the ocean so that they would go to their watery graves, but they both survived! How did they both survive?"

"You went about it all wrong," she replied with a smile. "And about my magic, I have the power to create havoc, my favorite way to show off my power by the way, and to give you whatever you want, but it doesn't always work the way you want it. Magic can sometimes be unpredictable. Don't worry, Your Majesty, I will end the Queen, her annoying sister, and that hunk of a man for you. I may not be able to overhear what they say, but I will find them and create plenty of chaos to make sure that they can't get to their destination, wherever it may be."

In the mountains…

The Queen, Princess, Ice Master, and their companions were all continuing to travel across the lands surrounding their kingdom in order to make their way to the second port, which would help them barter a ship that would take them to Camelot, one of the farthest kingdoms away from Arendelle.

Kristoff had fallen unconscious again and Anna remained in the back of the sled with her husband, lying with her head resting upon his chest while they continued to travel. Olaf kept talking on and on about how he was finally going to be travelling to a new land, seeing as he's never been anywhere else besides their own. Listening to the snowman didn't bother Elsa or Anna, as they found his quirky chatter oddly comforting, especially since the situation forced upon them was so dire.

Finally, they arrived at the harbor, that wasn't nearly as busy as the port Elsa and Anna were used to, nor were they familiar with it at all. They didn't expect to see how run down and filthy it had become over the years. The people living around the port were clearing poor and starving, many of them turning to thievery and worse in order to survive. It was a frightful sight that made Elsa regret their decision to make this journey, though their reason for being there was of the utmost importance.

As he looked out among the port, Olaf spoke up saying, "Wow, it doesn't look like Arendelle at all does it? Are you sure this is the only way for us to get to Camelot?"

Elsa pulled Sven and the sled to a stop just before they entered inside the border of the docks, then answered, "Unfortunately, yes. Grandpabbie did say that this journey would be dangerous."

"I guess that we're going to need to keep all eyes open then, huh?" the snowman asked. "If only I had more than two eyes. Maybe you should give me eyes in the back of my head, or better yet, two sets of eyes…"

"Olaf, don't worry about it," Elsa said quickly to cut him off. "We're going to be okay. We're only going to be here for a short while, long enough to purchase passage onto a ship that will help get us to Camelot, and probably long enough to get us something to eat. After everything's that's happened, I realize that none of us have actually eaten since..."

Anna sat up after overhearing her sister's and Olaf's conversation and then looked around as she responded, "It's alright to talk about our wedding, you guys. For the most part, it was wonderful. It was just after we were married that everything fell apart. Don't worry, we've been through far worse than this. If we can defeat a snow queen, survive being thrown into the ocean in a trunk by a pirate, and take down an angry, spoiled, selfish Prince with twelve angry brothers, then we can easily get out of here alive. Wow, you weren't kidding about how grim this place is."

Elsa placed her hand on Anna's cheek as she smiled at her sister, then sadly looked down on her wounded brother in law and said, "I think it best if I go reserve us a place on a ship alone, while you, Olaf, and Sven, remain here to look after Kristoff. We'll find a way to get him to the ship when the time comes."

"Elsa, I… You shouldn't walk around here all alone," Anna replied nervously. "I mean, it's not like people here really know, or care, who you are. You're the Queen of Arendelle with fabulous powers, but I don't think that they will be so accepting."

"I don't plan to use them if I don't have to," the Queen stated coolly as she used her magic to transform her glittering, blue gown into something less formal so that she wouldn't be recognized as a royal. "Starting now. We should avoid looking like Queen and Princess at all costs. You blend in far better than I do. Take care of Kristoff. I'll be back as soon as I can, and Olaf, stay out of sight this time, alright?"


	9. Chapter 9

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Nine

Elsa cautiously walked along the docks in search of someone who looked like they would be willing to help her book passage for her and her party on their ship for a long journey across the ocean. Walking alone made her nervous, though she was confident she could take care of herself should trouble arise, as she had powers that no one here knew of, it being clear that no one recognized her. However, she feared more for Anna, who could also defend herself, and mostly Kristoff, who couldn't in his current condition.

After speaking with two different captains, both of whom turned her down when the Queen in disguise relayed to them where she wanted to travel to, Elsa was becoming discouraged. Finally, she came upon another shipmate of a ship carrying foods and goods across the ocean to another kingdom just south of where she and her sister needed to go.

"I would like to speak with the Captain of your ship," Elsa stated coolly as she walked up to him and turned him around to face her. "I am looking to book passage on your ship, in order to get to Camelot. Have you heard of it?"

"Lady, everyone's heard of Camelot, though you're foolish to believe all the stories you've heard about that so called magical kingdom," the man replied as he sneered, looking at her like he was hoping to get lucky. "I like naivety in my women."

Elsa backed away slowly as she held her arms out in preparation to defend herself should she have to, then responded, "I am not your woman, nor will I ever be your woman. I demand to speak with your Captain, so that I may make an offer to him."

The man started to move toward Elsa again, when suddenly he began to look ill as he shook his head, then quickly the man spoke again, though with a different, kinder voice saying, "Forgive me, I do not have more than a few moments, Your Majesty, but I need you to listen to me if you wish to make it here to Camelot."

"Who are you?" Elsa asked nervously as she looked into the face of the same vial man before her, but saw a softness that wasn't there seconds ago. "And how…?"

"I know who you are, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I know what happened earlier this day, to the man your sister has married," the mysterious figure continued on quickly. "I will explain all I know when you arrive here, but for now, you need to look for a man by the name of Sir Kay, who will be arriving soon in a small ship heading back to Camelot. Trouble will find you and I promise to help you in any way I can, but I cannot hold this communication any longer. If you wish to save your family, trust me and trust my friend. Hurry, Queen Elsa."

And just as quickly as the change occurred within the shipmate, he was back to himself as he shook his head once again to shake off the ache that had come over him, then he moved toward Elsa again as he asked, "I'm sorry, where were we? Have you changed your mind to join me?"

Elsa quickly grabbed a plank leaning up against one of the vendor's stands and struck it hard across the man's chest, successfully knocking him hard to the ground, making everyone standing anywhere nearby them to clap, and then she answered, "Actually yes, I have changed my mind. Thank you for helping me to make my decision. Good day, sir."

Elsa quickly walked off to make her way back to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, but as she made her way back through the harbor, all of a sudden she was stopped again by someone who grabbed her shoulder from behind, discovering that it was Prince Hans, who wore a hooded cloak to keep himself hidden from those that might recognize him as well. He put a finger to his lips to keep her from speaking long enough to get to somewhere a little more private.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked angrily as she raised her hand toward his throat, about to use her magic against him, until he swiftly pulled out the very dagger he had stabbed Kristoff with again and held it out for her to see more closely.

"I know how much you want to kill me, but if you do, you will not only fail to help Anna's new husband, but you'll also finally be seen by everyone else in Arendelle as the monster I know that you are, Your Highness," Hans said cruelly as the Queen lowered her hand, resting both of her arms at her side, then continued to glare angrily at the traitor before her.

Elsa spoke again replying, "You will pay for your treachery, Hans."

The Prince of the Southern Isles scoffed and then responded smugly, "You still don't seem to understand how this works, Elsa. I have all the power I need over you and your sister. In case you missed my meaning earlier, or missed the magic that coursed through your Ice Master's body, I will continue to explain, now that I have a little more time to talk. This dagger was forged by a wizard, who works for me. It's fused with dark magic that only she can revoke, should you give me what I want."

"You will never rule Arendelle again!" Elsa answered steadfastly.

"Then, you doom your brother in law to death," Hans replied. "A slow and very painful death. I was told the magic hasn't begun to work yet, but it won't be long before it does and then you'll regret not giving me the crown when you had the chance. Make me King and I can save him. If not… how do you think your sister will really feel about you if you let him die because you were too stubborn to do what is right for your kingdom? She may not admit it now, but in time, she will come to hate you for taking away her one chance at true happiness with that oaf. I have to ask, what does she see in him, that she doesn't see in me?"

Flurries of snow began rise, swirling around them as Elsa responded gently, "Kristoff is kind and good, everything that you are not. He may not be a prince or a man that I would have chosen for her, but he is the man Anna chose and far better than anyone else our parents or I could have picked for her. He sacrificed his life to protect my sister and I will do everything within my power to help Anna save him."

Hans laughed again and then answered, "You will try, but you will fail. I have a wizard on my side. All you have is this snow and ice power that grows out of control when you're upset. I can see the pain in your eyes as you speak of him and your sister. You know that I'm right. Do as I ask, Anna's beau lives and Arendelle will be in good hands. Don't do as I ask, he dies, and if what happens next doesn't kill the rest of you, Anna will come to hate you, Arendelle will suffer for your foolish actions, and you will end up all alone, a cold hearted, evil witch just like your Aunt."

"I won't give in to you," Elsa replied angrily as she took off running, leaving the Prince behind as he smiled, then disappeared again in a puff of smoke thanks to Madam Mim's own magic.

On the other side of the harbor…

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked quickly as she ran up to her sister upon seeing her walking toward her again with snow around her once again just as she's seen many times before. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Elsa shook her head as she caught her breath, then took Anna's hands within her own in hope that it would to calm her as she responded, "No, I'm fine. I'm… I found out who we need to find to get us to Camelot. I'll explain everything on our way to find him."

Olaf walked around the sled as he said, "But you're distressed. Your magic is flaring up again."

"I ran into Hans," the Queen answered worryingly. "Don't worry, he didn't…"

"Hans is here?" Ana asked angrily as she quickly began to look around for the traitor or any danger he may have brought with him. "Where is he? We need to do more than just give him two black eyes and a little humiliation. I want him to suffer for what he's done. Kristoff's getting worse."

Elsa finally regained control over her powers again and then took her sister by her shoulders and looked into her eyes as she replied, "Anna, listen to me. As I promised you before we left Arendelle, we will save Kristoff and make Hans pay for hurting him, but I need you to trust me right now and follow me to find this man who will help us. Trouble is coming, so I need you to focus on the task at hand and we will deal with Hans later when we do what we've set out to do. Do you trust me?"

Olaf quickly cut in responding, "Sven and I trust you."

"Of course I trust you," Anna answered as well as she pulled Elsa into a hug. "I'm just so scared, Elsa. I never thought vengeance was something I was capable of feeling, but seeing Kristoff hurting like this and so vulnerable… Hans deserves to suffer. I want to make it so that he will never be able to hurt us again."

"I know," Elsa stated sadly as she hugged Anna tighter. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Ten

Elsa and Anna got back aboard the sled as Olaf lay in the back with Kristoff beneath a blanket so that he wouldn't be seen by anyone long enough for them to find the man, whom the mysterious possessor of the shipmate told the Queen about a few minutes ago. A few beggars came up to them begging for food as they rode along the harbor, all to whom Anna kindly gave a few gold coins to.

Finally, they came upon a dock where a ship was just coming in, so they came to a stop and waited for the ship's passengers to get off, then the sisters stepped down and walked toward two of the shipmates quickly working to tie the ship to the docks as Elsa spoke up asking, "Forgive me, gentlemen, for interrupting your task at hand, but I was hoping you could tell me if this ship belongs to a man by the name of Sir Kay?"

One of the men stepped forward and gently bowed before the women and then responded, "My ladies, I am Sir Kay, a knight of Camelot. Jack explained to me that Arendelle's Queen and Princess would be seeking passage to our fair land."

"Jack? Someone spoke with you too, about us?" Elsa asked in surprise as she looked between Anna and the old man, wearing a family crest upon his garments, before them. "I don't understand, how does he, whoever or whatever he is, even know why we're here? We haven't told anyone except for our advisors where we're going."

"It's a long story," Kay replied as he motioned for them to follow him, while a few of his shipmates moved to unleash Sven from the reins, then worked to get the sled aboard their ship. "I'll explain what I can once we're on our way again."

Anna rushed over and stopped them from lifting the blanket in the back, as did Elsa, then together they carefully pulled Kristoff, who slowly awakened, out with Olaf's help, shocking the men as they saw an enchanted snowman, until Kay moved to help the women carry their companion aboard their ship.

Anna finally spoke up as she said quietly, "Thank you."

Sir Kay nodded and lowered Kristoff down upon the deck, then he answered, "You're welcome, my lady. We will find him a more comfortable place to rest once we get underway, but unfortunately my men and I do have some business here to attend to. It will take some time, but you are all welcome to wait aboard. This harbor has a foul reputation."

"Again, thank you," Elsa responded sincerely. "We will be just fine. Do you happen to have any extra blankets and food we can have? We haven't exactly eaten since we've left home because…"

"Of course," Kay replied as he motioned for a few of his men to get what their guests asked for. "Anything you need, just ask. I promise, you'll be safe here while we're getting our supplies."

When the shipmen walked off, leaving Elsa and Anna alone, Anna looked at her sister and said quietly, "They all seem very nice, but are you sure that we can trust them? I mean, with everything that's going on, with Hans lurking around here and threatening us…? He does have a wicked wizard on his side after all… I'm just worried."

Elsa looked around at the men working hard around them, then answered, "I think that we can. I'm not really sure why, but I feel like whoever spoke to me was sincere and if he says we can trust Sir Kay, then we need to do so. Besides, I prefer to trust them, over anyone else around here."

"I think… Elsa's right," Kristoff responded as he struggled to sit up, despite Anna's efforts to keep him from doing so.

"You need to continue to rest," Anna said when she finally gave up trying to force him back down. Don't worry about me and Elsa."

Kristoff smiled as he jokingly replied, "I was act… ually… more worried ab… about Olaf."

The snowman asked, "Why? Is it because these people are staring at me like I'm nothing they've ever seen before?"

"I'm willing to bet that these men have never seen anyone like you before," Anna answered as she noticed a few of the men staring at them, mainly Olaf, while they continued loading and unloading their goods.

"Okay, fair point," the little snowman responded, then looked over at the reindeer sitting with them. "But I bet that I'm not the only one they're staring at. Sven here, attracts just as much attention with his own oddities too."

Kristoff replied, "You're right."

A few of the men came over with a blanket and a pillow for Kristoff, as well as some food and drink for each of them. Kristoff nodded his thanks, while Anna and Elsa both spoke the words out loud. The men left the newcomers alone again as they walked off to help their shipmates continue to work.

Anna put one of the flasks to her lips and sipped, then quickly began to cough because of the strength of the drink until she stated, "Wow, that is… that is awful, whatever this is."

"It tastes like whisky, or something much stronger than the spirits we have at home," Elsa answered after tasting it as well. Anna's right, it is pretty awful."

"Forgive us, Your Majesties," Kay said as he came back over to them with a decanter holding fresh water for them. "I meant for them to give you all water, not our vile ale. I know it isn't much, but…"

Anna interrupted, "Don't worry, this is wonderful. By the way, we know that, you know who we are, but we never did actually introduce ourselves. This is my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, our friends here are Olaf and Sven, and I'm Anna, Princess, and my husband, Kristoff."

Sir Kay bowed his head, then responded, "I am honored. My men are almost finished. We should be underway very soon now. If you don't mind my asking, why is it that you're risking your lives to make your way to Camelot, when you live in a beautiful kingdom such as Arendelle, especially when one of you is, forgive my ignorance, not well?"

"It's because my husband's not well that we're doing this," Anna replied with more anger than she intended to show, then she turned to look down sadly at Kristoff, laying her forehead upon his. "He was wounded trying to protect me. If we don't find this wizard we were told could actually save him…"

"I didn't mean to pry, my lady," Kay cut in before the Princess was forced to continue to explain herself. "I'm sorry, truly. Jack told me that you would need my help to get you to him in Camelot safely, which I swear on my life I will do. Your business is not any of mine."

After Kristoff simply smiled at her, feeling too weak to speak anymore, Anna lifted her head again as she turned to look back at the knight and then answered, "I'm the one who owes you an apology, Sir Kay. You're a good man and kind to help us, despite the danger we may place you and your men in during our journey, which I'm positive we will be in danger... We were told that this, wizard friend of yours could help us save Kristoff. An evil wizard is working with one of Arendelle's greatest enemies. This prince, tried to kill me, but wounded my husband instead as he stepped between me and a dagger infused with some kind of dark magic. I can't lose him."

Elsa laid a comforting hand on her sister's arm, then was about to speak again until Kristoff suddenly cried out as he began writhe in agony on the ship's deck. Anna tried to keep her grip on him, but to no avail as he shouted for her to get away from him. Elsa pulled Anna into her arms while Kay and a few of the other men aboard the ship stood back, looking down on him in fear as well, not sure what they could do for him.

Anna struggled in Elsa's arms as she shouted fearfully, "I have to help him! Kristoff! Please Elsa, let go of me."

"It will be better for you if she doesn't," Kristoff said coldly, though not in his own voice, as he suddenly stood tall before them, his eyes now glowing dark red.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked, then looked angrily at the apparent demon now possessing the man she loves. "Who or what are you and what have you done to him?"


	11. Chapter 11

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Eleven

Meanwhile…

Madam Mim watched Hans' confrontation with Elsa at the harbor hours from Arendelle from her window into the outside world she created from the brew in her cauldron and when the Queen walked away from the Prince, the wizard used her magic to bring him back. Upon doing so, Hans began to gloat about how much he enjoyed seeing the look of despair within Elsa's eyes.

"So, you enjoyed your little outing then?" she asked coolly in order to cut the Prince off of his ranting. "Excited that our plan to destroy the ice witch, her perky little sister, and that hunky mountain man went so differently than planned are you?"

"I didn't think I would, but as it has, yeah, I am," Hans answered cockily, not caring that the old woman seemed upset. "I enjoyed seeing her hate for me expand as I extended to her my ultimatum, then become crushed once I helped her realize that to turn me down would eventually cause the only person who loves her to finally turn against her. I'm as good as King!"

Mim smiled and all of a sudden thrust the Prince to his knees with a burst of power, then replied loudly, "Just because you made her momentarily lose control of her own powers and once again feel all alone, it doesn't make you King, you foolish, spoiled rich boy!"

Hans tried to rise again as he retorted, "I am a Prince, not some…"

"Silence!" Mim shouted as she pushed him back to the ground again. "You are nothing to me, except a means to an end. However, none of what we want will happen if we fail to stop your enemies. The Queen and Princess are on a journey sudden journey somewhere with the wounded groom. Did you happen to learn what their plans were, or were you too busy basking in your small moment of glory?"

"I'm afraid that didn't exactly come up," Prince Hans responded sheepishly. "I didn't think it was relevant."

Madam Mim finally released her hold over the Prince and stated, "Useless fool. I'm willing to bet that somehow they learned of someone who might be able to help them. I just don't know anyone besides Merlin who can. We need to…"

Hans quickly asked, "Is this Merlin the wizard who made you this way; the one who stole your youth or beauty and the one who made it so that you had to leave your homeland in, God knows where?"

"If you really must know, then yes," Mim answered coldly. "He destroyed everything that made me, well me."

"Why do you think that Anna and Elsa aren't going to see him then?" Hans asked in confusion.

The wizard glared at him and replied, "Because that worn out old fool is dead! I didn't kill him, but I certainly wish I had. It was so far the only thing I've ever failed to accomplish, except for losing to him in that wizard's duel, only because he cheated. I may have started it, but he… it doesn't matter. The point is, Merlin's dead. They can't be going to him for help. We need to figure out who."

Hans crossed his arms, then spoke up again asking impatiently, "And how do we do that? Are you going to send me back to the harbor where they booked their passage and have me ask around for information? I still have informants. They'll be able to help me."

"Actually, I have a better idea," Mim responded menacingly as she began to laugh and jump around. "A delectable and delicious idea! Do you care to see exactly what kind of power I still have? I think you'll like what you're about to see. I'm going to be needing my dagger back though."

"You're going to wreak havoc using Anna's ice man against her and her sister," Prince Hans stated gleefully.

Madam Mim answered, "I did tell you that havoc and chaos are my favorite ways of showing off my power, didn't I? Do you actually know this ice man's name? You have yet to use it."

Hans shrugged as he replied, "I don't really care to know his name. Get on with your spell. I'm ready."

The wizard raised the enchanted dagger still sodden with Kristoff's blood high above her head as she stood before her cauldron once again, then began to chant words that the Prince could not even begin to understand. As the chant continued, the wind around them began to pick up while Mim only grew louder.

Mim used her powers to reopen the window once again without breaking her concentration, revealing Anna and Elsa sitting around Kristoff aboard the deck of a small ship, which was clearly still docked, while several of the crew were running around loading and unloading multiple crates and goods. Nothing seemed unusual until suddenly, Anna's husband appeared to double over in pain, then began to writhe, clearly frightening the Queen, Princess, and the shipmen around him.

"Watch and learn, little Prince," the wizard finally called out after she finished chanting the spell she was casting over Arendelle's Ice Master. "I may not be as powerful as I once was, but I still know my craft and can carry out vengeance better than anyone you'll ever know. When I'm done, you won't underestimate me ever again."

"Prove it," Hans stated cruelly. "Make him suffer."


	12. Chapter 12

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Twelve

On the ship…

When Kristoff simply smiled cruelly without answering, Anna finally wrestled out from her sister's arms and stepped closer toward her husband as she asked again more firmly, "Who are you? What have you done to my husband?"

Elsa quickly moved to stand with Anna as she said fearfully, "Take it easy, Anna. Whoever, or whatever, this is, it's powerful. Something is possessing him, much like the wizard did in order to speak to me, though his eyes did not turn red. This is someone else, someone dangerous."

"The ice witch speaks the truth," the possessor finally spoke again as he continued to look at them through Kristoff's eyes. "I am not the same young, inexperienced wizard that you're on your way to find, but much, much worse. People call me Mad Madam Mim in the kingdom you three are seeking. I've got to say, your boy may be quite the looker, but he really is a simple minded oaf, which makes it easier for me to see exactly what you two are up to. I can see everything now and let me tell you, it won't work. That child isn't strong enough to fight against me, especially while I have control over your precious husband. Poor little Anna, you won't go against me so long as I have the power to make him suffer."

"How about you come here in person and let me show you just how powerful I can be!" Anna shouted angrily until Elsa grabbed her tighter to stop her from striking Kristoff in trying to fight against the powerful being who took over him.

The Queen replied, "I'm actually the one with the powers, Anna. Remember that, but she is right, you crazy witch. And I will do everything in my power to fight against you and protect Kristoff. Let him go or so help me…"

Mim interrupted, "You'll only hurt him if you try to fight me now, but I like your spunk. I want to see just how much you all are willing to risk. Will you sacrifice everyone on board this ship just to protect one man? Let's find out."

"Kristoff please, fight her, or whatever is inside of you!" Anna pleaded when Kristoff simply smiled again and then took a few steps back as he raised his arms, the ocean around them suddenly beginning to become rough as the sky became dark and stormy. "What's happening, Elsa?"

"I don't know," the Queen answered fearfully as she and her sister looked around them, while the shipmen all began to scramble around in fear.

Olaf called out, "Something bad is happening! We need to do something or something much, much worse is going to happen."

When the water that splashed aboard the deck from the rising waves all of a sudden began to form into several beings made purely of the water, Sir Kay drew his sword, as did the rest of the knights, then he replied, "Oh, I think things already just got a whole lot worse. I really hope that your powers are strong enough to fight against all this, my lady. Otherwise, we're all dead."

"The docks are breaking apart!" one of the knights cried out as Elsa used her magic to freeze two of the beings as they moved against her, while Sven burst a few more using his hind legs to break through them and Olaf tried to break them apart as well, though without much success. "He has to be stopped!"

"No, it isn't Kristoff," Anna answered as she grabbed hold of her own weapon and began to try to fight off one of the creatures, the knight's sword slicing right through it, while it struck out at another of the knights with its arm, knocking him off of the ship, into the ocean. "You can't hurt him!"

A knight standing beside Sir Kay raised his sword higher as he glared angrily at the possessed man, then responded, "I'm sorry, but if we don't do something, we're all as good as dead."

As he moved to strike out against Kristoff, who didn't make a move to defend himself, Anna fearfully cried out in fear for him from across the deck. She wasn't close enough to him to get to him in time, but Elsa saw the attack as well as she swiftly put an ice wall in front of the knight to block his path, then moved her arms out in front of her to raise a gust of icy wind and aimed it directly at Kristoff, thrusting him backward through the air and landing him hard against the ship's mast into unconsciousness. The moment he was down, the remainder of the water beings dispersed, the skies cleared as the storm disappeared, and the waves ceased, making everything calm once again.

Elsa was the first to reach her sister's husband as she knelt over him and carefully rolled him over onto his back as Anna rushed over and fearfully began to try to wake him, until one of the men shouted out, "What are you doing? Do you want him to wake so that he can attack us again?"

"I told you, that wasn't him!" Anna shouted back as she gently pulled Kristoff's upper body into her lap. "It was some witch, or wizard from your own kingdom, which no longer sounds as beautiful as I thought it did. She must be the one helping Hans and the dagger he stabbed Kristoff with, it must be how this witch was able to possess him."

"Have you ever heard of her, this Madam Mim she called herself?" Elsa asked calmly as she turned to look up at Kay.

Sir Kay looked down at Kristoff and the Princess, then turned to the Queen of Arendelle and stated, "Mad Madam Mim? I've heard of her, yes, but only heard of her. I've never actually met the wizard. Merlin only spoke of her a few times before he died. According to him, this Mim tried to kill him once or twice, as well as our King a long time ago, though I wasn't in the city at the time. Merlin claimed that she was no longer a threat to us. It appears the old coot was wrong."

Elsa spoke again asking, "And this Merlin you speak of, and your King, can they be of any help to us then in fighting against her powers?"

"I'm afraid that both Merlin and King Arthur are both gone now," the leader of the knights replied sadly. "Our King long ago and Merlin only recently. Camelot has been through many battles over the last few years and though we succeeded in winning the war, it came at a very high cost. Arthur died a hero in a battle against Lady Morgana, a story for another time perhaps, and Merlin made a final sacrifice to save our kingdom. That is why whoever sent you on this quest of yours must have spoken to you of Jack, the young wizard who has taken over for Merlin. Mim spoke true of him. Jack is young and what you might say, inexperienced, but he has proven himself a true wizard and he is my friend. If anyone can help you now, it will be him."

"Thank you," Elsa answered softly as she turned back to Kristoff and her sister, who was weeping silently as she held her husband tightly within her arms.

The Queen finally reached down to pull up Kristoff's dark tunic in order to take a look at the blade's wound once again, as she noticed blood beginning to seep through the bandages they had wrapped around it back in Arendelle, as well as through his tunic, and when she did so, she discovered that the wound was dark and deeply infected as these sickly, dark striations were slowly growing around the wound.

Anna gasped at the sight, her hand flying over her mouth, then she asked fearfully, "What is that? My God, what is happening to him?"

Elsa reached out to touch her sister's face as she responded, "We're going to stop this, Anna. I don't know how yet, but we have to believe…"

"Anna!" Kristoff cried out suddenly as he burst awake and began to struggle within his wife's arms while she and Elsa fought to hold him down, while Olaf came over take hold of his legs. "What… You ne… need to… st… stop… me."

"It's alright now, Kristoff!" Anna replied quickly as she pulled him in closer to try to calm him. "Everything's going to be okay. She's gone. She's gone."

He finally managed to focus more on his wife as he struggled to look up into her eyes, then answered, "No… she… she's not go… gone. She'll try… try ag… again. You're not… sa… safe. Not safe. I can fe… feel her… some… how I…"

Olaf stared at his friend as he responded, "He isn't making much sense. What does he mean?"

"You need to… to free… freeze me… me!" Kristoff begged as he slowly turned to look over at Elsa with a fearful and pleading look in his eyes. "Freeze me… so I can… can't hurt… any… more… more. Plea… please."

"No!" Anna cried more forcefully. "No Kristoff, we're not going to do that to you. It wasn't you who attacked us just now. That was the witch that did this to you. That witch and Hans. They're the only ones to blame and I won't let anyone harm you to stop them. Please, stay with me. You're going to be alright, I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Thirteen

"How is he doing?" Elsa asked softly as she walked down again into Sir Kay's quarters below deck, where the knight had helped the Queen and Anna bring Kristoff, as the knights finished repairing the damages caused by the wizard's chaos, then finally got underway, while Anna and Elsa were grateful that they could be alone and safe from the rest of the men aboard, safe from dark glances and their fear that the wizard may possess him once again. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Kind of, but at least I've done all I can to try to make him feel as comfortable as possible," Anna responded wearily as she sat up from lying in the bed beside her husband, who finally managed to fall asleep, though he slept uneasily, then she gently pulled the blanket farther up over his chest to try to reassure him that she was still with him. "I'm just not really so sure that it is possible. He's in so much pain and there's nothing I can give him to help him. I was so happy, Elsa. I mean, Kristoff and I are perfect for each other. And we were finally married after all we went through. You know, with Ingrid, in trying to find you after I put you inside that stupid urn, then us nearly drowning inside a stupid trunk because of that blasted pirate, Blackbeard…"

Elsa interrupted her to stop her from rambling on saying, "Anna! Just try to relax. What are you trying to say?"

Anna slumped her shoulders as she looked down sadly at the man she loved, then back over at her sister as she answered, "I'm sorry. You know me, I ramble on and on whenever I get nervous. It's just that… things keep on getting in the way of us being happy, together. Trouble keeps finding us, you too of course, but… why did Hans have to ruin our wedding day? Why did this have to happen so immediately? I am so scared that I'm going to lose him, Elsa. What if we don't ever get to Camelot, or even find this so called wizard, Jack? What kind of name is Jack for a wizard anyway?"

"We will find him, Anna," the Queen replied with far more confidence for the sake of her sister, than with how she really felt. "And Kristoff is strong. He will keep on fighting for as long as he has to, for you. He loves you so much. I can see it in his eyes and in every action he takes. I was wrong to ever doubt that."

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna responded sweetly as she wrapped her arms around her, as Elsa hugged her back. "Whatever did I do without you for all those years we hardly spoke?"

The Queen smiled, then answered, "We were both incredibly lonely."

Anna smiled too as she replied, "Yeah, we were."

"Neither of us really got anything to eat earlier, you know, before everything happened," Elsa said, becoming serious again. "Do you want to come with me to go get anything or can I go get you something?"

"No, I'm not really very hungry anymore," Anna responded. "I just want to stay down here, with Kristoff. Besides, I'd rather not be up there, where there's men who are angry with him, with me and you, for dragging them all into this. Thank you though. I promise to get something later. Is Olaf up there still with Sven?"

Then Queen nodded and answered, "Yes, so far, neither of them are getting into any trouble, but I'm sure that Olaf is annoying the men by talking to them nonstop."

Anna laughed and then replied, "Good. They may be helping us a lot by risking their lives to get us to their kingdom, but Olaf's incessant talking is the least they deserve for what they tried to do to Kristoff."

"I agree," Elsa responded. "Try to get some rest too. I'll be back down to check on you both in a little while. Let me know if there's anything you need. I love you."

Meanwhile…

The knights stood around their leader up upon the deck as they spoke to Kay about what happened earlier with their passengers, one of them saying angrily, "We know that Jack asked you to pick up Arendelle's royalty and bring them back to Camelot with us, but we didn't realize that it would involve nearly getting ourselves killed by another evil sorcerous, or wizard, or whatever that woman possessing the Princess' husband was."

Another of the knights agreed as he continued, "Lucan's right. We've all just come through years of war and are now trying to rebuild. After everything, do we really want to become involved in another kingdom's problem and risk not returning to Camelot with the supplies we desperately need?"

"As knights of the round table, it is our duty to protect the people who seek our help, no matter what trouble they find themselves in," Sir Kay answered solemnly. "If I was the same, foolish young man I was all those years ago when I used to call my brother Wart and teased Arthur so relentlessly, I would agree with you, but I am not that fool any longer. Even if those seeking our help are not from our own kingdom, it is still our duty; even more so. Should another occurrence arise, I am certain the Queen and Princess will do what they must to be sure that we make it home, but no matter what happens, we will do what we've set out to do."

"Besides, Her Majesty has powers that really saved us once already," Sir Erec replied as he moved to stand behind their leader, followed by a few of the other knights.

Unfortunately, Sir Lucan didn't agree with them, nor did several of the other men, though they kept their disdain for the decision to let the royals remain to themselves, as they knew that Sir Kay would not change his mind. However, should the wizard take possession of the poor man again, they didn't know if they would be able to simply stand by while the women refused to strike him down.

Inside the cave in Arendelle…

As soon as the Queen blasted the Princess' husband into unconsciousness, Madam Mim was knocked back by the force to the cave floor, which brought her back to herself and caused the window to close, then the Prince of the Sothern Isles cried out, "Aah, it was just starting to get good! Why did you stop? I mean, that was incredible! And you… you are amazing. You weren't kidding when you said you had that kind of power. I loved watching that fool create such havoc and terrify those shipmen like that. With you at my side, like you said this Merlin fellow was for Camelot's King, I am invincible. Are you alright?"

As the wizard slowly lifted herself from the ground and brushed off the dirt from her clothes, she responded, "What does my wellbeing matter to the likes of you? I thought you only cared for yourself. You haven't even asked me once to help you to free your own brothers from their own prisons."

"Maybe that's because I think it would best to leave them where they're at for a while," Hans answered coldly.

"And why is that?" Mim asked.

Hans glared at her as he replied, "Because, they still mock me, as they always have done ever since I was born. Leaving them in the castle's prison will make them realize they were wrong to do so. When I am finally King for good and they see how I did it, they will finally see that I am their superior in every way. Then you can set them free too. So, what's next? Can you do that again?"

She scoffed and then responded, "Yes, I can do something like that again, but I need time to rest before I make any other attempts. I could sense that that fool became aware of my presence."

"So?" the Prince asked as he crossed his arms and stared at the wizard in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means, now that he is aware of my power over him, he'll start to fight against me, making it even more difficult to have full control over his body," Madam Mim answered as she took a seat in her own throne once again. "My enchantment on this bloodied dagger will only help me so much."

Hans stood right in front of her as he asked angrily, "But he will die after all is said and done, right? I mean, you told me that he will suffer unmeasurable pain and will not be able to be cured, right?"

Mim looked at him and then replied, "Yes, poison is running through his veins amd he is suffering. I assure you."


	14. Chapter 14

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Fourteen

When Anna finally fell asleep beside him, her head resting softly on top of his upper chest, Kristoff moved, though it was difficult for him to do so, as quietly and slowly as possible so that he would not wake her as he sat up from the bed, then placed his feet upon the ground and stood, having to grab a hold of the edge to keep himself from falling right back down.

Once he felt like he had the balance he needed, Kristoff began to walk the best he could to the stairs, uneasily walking up to the deck. He had seen from the porthole in the Captain's quarters that it was night and that hours must have passed, so he figured that not many of the men aboard the ship would be up top, let alone awake. As he suspected, he was right. No one was around as he finally made his way up and over to the side of the ship as he looked out over the vast ocean, seeing nothing, but blackness as far as his eyes could see.

After taking a look around him, using the side of the hull to keep himself upright, he reached down to pull up his tunic and looked at his wound the best he could after pulling away the bandages. It looked ugly, though he didn't need to see the striations to know that some kind of poison or venom was spreading, as he felt the power the blade had the moment Hans thrust it into his stomach.

Kristoff was afraid he was going to die, no matter what his wife and sister in law did to try to save him, but he was even more afraid that they could die, by his own hand. He didn't have full control over his own body anymore and it scared him to know that at any moment, the wizard he felt inside his head earlier would take over him again to try to make sure that those he loved and the innocent men aboard this ship wouldn't succeed. However, Anna would never forgive him if he chose to end his life here and now to protect them, which was something he couldn't do to her either.

As he continued to think, finally allowing himself to collapse to the deck, Kristoff didn't realize anyone coming over to him until Elsa knelt down in front of him as she gently shook his shoulder and put her hand to the side of his face to try to get him to focus on her, softly asking, "Kristoff, are you alright? How did you… Why are you out here? You should be resting. It's cold out here."

Kristoff chuckled and then answered, "And… I tho… thought you did… didn't get cold?"

"Well I don't, but you do and, being in the condition that you're in, you will only make yourself worse," she responded as she started to try to get him back to his feet until he made no effort to help her, only to push her back. "Kristoff please, let me help you back down below. I just want to…"

"I know… I know what you… want," he replied angrily. "But at wha… at what price? Your life… and Ann… Anna's? Or the others?"

A tear slipped down her face as she looked at the broken man before her and answered, "It won't come to that, Kristoff."

He looked into her eyes as he continued, "It already has! I should throw… myself overboard, but Anna… never for… forgive me. Men have already die… died be… because of me."

"No!" the Queen responded adamantly. "That was because of Hans and the wizard responsible for all of this, for hurting you, for trying to hurt my sister… I don't think I've ever told you how truly grateful I am to you, for everything you've done for me, my sister, and for Arendelle."

"You allowed me to… marry Anna," Kristoff replied. "That's all… the thanks I… need. Plea… please, Elsa, use your power… powers to… freeze… me, so I can't hurt… hurt anyone ag… again."

Elsa gently pulled his head forward as she softly kissed his forehead, then looked into his eyes and answered, "You're much stronger and braver than you know, Kristoff. You're a man, who helped my sister through perilous terrain to find me even though you had only known her for a few minutes, you are a man, who raced her back to our castle to get her back to a man she thought loved her, even though you were in love with her yourself, and you are a man, who rode his reindeer as fast as lightning through a blizzard to get back to Anna when she needed you most. I also know that you are a man, who will fight against this Madam Mim long enough for us to defeat her and Hans once and for all. You are much stronger than you know. It's about time I told you that."

Kristoff smiled and then responded weakly, "I told you… you that you wo… would warm… up to me."

"I warmed up to you down in that cave as you were willing to sacrifice your life to save me from Hans and his brothers when they wanted to put me in that urn," Elsa replied with a smile as well. "Now, are you ready for me to help you, or are you going to continue to be stubborn like you were when Anna and I tried to convince that your own room in the palace would be better for you, then to continue sleeping out in a barn?"

"I gave in… didn't I?" he asked smugly. "I won't give up, but… you have to promise… promise me… that you will use your mag… magic to stop me… if it comes down to me… or to you and Anna. Prom… promise me!"

Queen Elsa allowed tears to fall down her face freely as Kristoff slowly began to lose consciousness once again within her arms, then she pulled him close and answered sadly, "I promise. I promise."

It was then that Sir Kay ran over to them as he knelt down beside them and asked, "Is everything alright, Your Majesty? Did the wizard try to possess him again?"

"No, no, but… he's afraid for our safety," she responded as she looked up into the older man's kind eyes with fear upon her face. "He begged me to use my magic against him… if something happens and he can't fight against her any longer. I told him that I would, but how can I? He was there for my sister when I wasn't and he is willing to die to protect all of us. He is a good man, so how can I hurt him?"

"I believe it would hurt him a whole lot more should either of you die because you didn't act, Your Highness," Kay replied, not to hurt her, but to be completely honest with her. "Believe me, I know how it feels to be asked the same of me and how it feels to lose someone I cared for because I went back on my word. At least you have a gift that will allow you to stop him and not kill him."

Elsa spoke again saying, "Only if I do not make the same mistake with him, the same way I almost lost Anna. Can you please help me bring him back down to his bed?"

Anna suddenly ran up onto the deck and when she saw Elsa and Sir Kay holding her husband in their arms she cried out, "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's alright, Anna," Elsa answered assuredly. "He only wanted to come up for some fresh air and he simply pushed himself too hard. Sir Kay and I are only helping him back down below."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked fearfully as she took over for her sister in helping the Knight with her husband. "I mean, why didn't he wake me? I never should have fallen asleep."

The Queen responded, "He felt you needed the sleep. He didn't want to disturb you."

Anna replied in frustration, "Yeah, well his chivalry is starting to get on my nerves. If he keeps this up, he's going to get himself killed faster than what this witch is trying to do. I never thought I would hate someone as much as I hated that Rumpelstiltskin, but… I do. I hate this Mim so much more and I haven't even met her yet, at least not in person. She can't keep hidden behind Kristoff forever."

"I have no doubt that you will get your chance soon enough," Sir Kay answered worryingly.

"Nor do I," Elsa stated in agreement once Kristoff was finally laid back into his bed as she watched her sister gently pull the blankets back over his body.


	15. Chapter 15

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Fifteen

In Camelot…

"What more can I possibly do for them, Archimedes?" Jack asked as he looked up at the old owl from the old armchair Merlin used to sit in after working his most powerful spells. "It has been hours. Trouble is coming for them if it hasn't already begun and I have no more ideas. I mean, taking control of two people to talk to the Queen and to Kay was one thing, but anything more than that… I don't think that trick is going to be helpful to me anymore and it's what I'm best at. What do you suppose Merlin would do if he was here?"

"Look, believe me I know that if he saw me now he would tan my hide or make me clean the dust from all of his books," the young wizard continued after his friend flapped his wings in Jack's face as if in reply, then flew back up onto his perch. "I'm not giving up, I am just struggling to come up with a new idea, that's all. Don't freak out on me."

All of a sudden, a voice sounded again, only this time it wasn't Merlin speaking to him from beyond the grave like before, but the sound of an old woman saying mockingly, "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, little Jackie jumped over the candlestick."

The young wizard stood from his seat as he looked around, then called out in reply, "Madam Mim. I must say hearing from you so soon wasn't exactly expected."

"Well now, you do remember me," she responded coyly. "I'm touched."

"You are the only person to ever call me Jackie, then continue on to mock me with that same old rhyme," Jack answered in frustration. "I take it that your contact means that you know I'm working to thwart whatever your plan is. It was one thing for you to cause trouble for Camelot. Merlin didn't like it, but he never did take you too serious, at least not until he had you banished for your attempt to kill him and our King. But for you to make trouble in another land… You're going to wish you never went down the dark road you took so long ago."

Mim replied smugly, "Tell me Jackie, how is that old coot and fine boy proclaimed King, and at such a young age?"

Jack ignored her question as he asked coldly, "What do you want, Madam? You know that I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you from hurting the royals of Arendelle any further, so if your intention for this call was to ask me to turn a blind eye, you will be disappointed."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Madam Mim laughed cruelly, then continued on. "I wouldn't dream of asking you to do anything of the sort. On the contrary, I look forward to our next confrontation. Those royals, are as good as dead and you won't be able to stop me. However, you can help me regain what I want and all of this will end as soon as it's done."

"I can't help you return here to Camelot because of Merlin's spell over you before he cast you out," the young man responded in frustration. "Only he can lift your banishment and seeing as he's gone now, that's not going to happen. Even if I could help you, I wouldn't, but you know that. So what do you really want?"

The sorceress laughed again and then answered, "I don't care if I ever see Camelot again, seeing as how run down it has become since the wars started all those years ago and I have a good, new life right here in Arendelle, but I do want everything Merlin stole from me before you were even born; my youth, my beauty, and my most importantly, my powers restored."

Jack sat down again as he kept his eyes trained above him, then replied, "Seeing as you're talking to me right now long distance and that you've wreaked your havoc in another kingdom, I'd say your powers are just fine as they are."

"My powers are half of what they were once, boy!" Mim responded angrily. "Merlin robbed me of all that I hold dear and I want it back! If you don't get me all that I ask, the Queen and Princess of Arendelle will die and the Princess' hunky new husband is the key to my vengeance. They will all suffer and your friends, those remaining knights of the round table, will all be caught up in the crossfire. Now tell me Jackie, are you willing to live with yourself when this happens, knowing that you could have saved them all?"

"I am stronger than I was the last time you and I met," the young wizard answered with confidence as he turned to look over at Archimedes with what he was really feeling etched across his face. "I won't help you and I will fight to save Arendelle's royal family with all my strength no matter what you've done to them. If the Princess' husband dies, I promise you…"

Madam Mim interrupted, "Oh, he'll die alright, but I'm going to have a lot of fun with him first. I've already started. I can take full control over his body, at any time, which means he and those he loves aren't safe no matter where they go or what kind of magic you send them to try to protect them. Good night, Jackie. I'll see you soon."

When the old sorceress' voice finally faded, and Jack knew he was alone again, he looked at his owl friend again and then said worryingly, "If I am going to be of any help to our friends, I'm going to need to leave Camelot and get to them as soon as I can. I can track them, but blasting myself across the skies was never something I was good at. However, becoming a creature with wings might just work just fine. Thank you, Archimedes. Are you interested in getting out of here?"


	16. Chapter 16

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Sixteen

Sunlight was slowly beginning to shine through the clouds in the sky, and the knights aboard the ship were waking and preparing for another long day at sea. Kay made his way down to his quarters and found Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff awake, the Princess helping her husband eat in between taking bites of her own breakfast. The Ice Master didn't look well, but he didn't put up a fight against his wife as she fed him, even though it was clear that he didn't like being dependent on her care.

Sir Kay spoke first saying softly, "It's good to see that my men brought Your Highnesses something more to eat. Again, I apologize that we have nothing more to serve you than porridge, if you can even call it that."

The Queen smiled up at the man again as she responded sincerely, "It is kind of you to share what little you have with us, Sir Kay. Your generosity is much appreciated, so thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," the knight replied and then turned to look at Kristoff as he handed Elsa some clean bandages, as well as a small, silver flask. "I brought these so you can change his bandages again and the flask is to help a little with the pain, if you want it. It's whisky. And how are you feeling this morning, Sir?"

"I'm fine, thank… you," Kristoff answered weakly as he struggled to readjust his position on the bed in order to sit up a little straighter, then pushed the bowl of food his wife was holding away from him. "I'll be bet… better when my wife… and sis… ter in… are safe."

Anna laid the dishes down of the floor, then looked over at the man she loved and gently touched his face as she responded, "Elsa and I are going to be fine, Kristoff. And so are you. I really wish you would stop worrying about me and Elsa."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes and replied, "I won't do that. I love you… too much."

The Princess leaned over and kissed her husband, then once again laid her head down his shoulder, her upper body lying across his as he placed his arm around her the best he could to offer her what little comfort he could. After watching the love shared between her sister and her husband, Elsa stood from her seat as she thanked the knight again as she kindly ushered him out so that they could be alone again. However, before he disappeared, the Queen quickly asked Sir Kay to find Olaf and let the snowman know that she wished to see him.

"I'm going to take a look at your stomach again, then change the bandages as Sir Kay suggested," Elsa stated when she picked up the items the knight brought to them and walked over to sit on the end of the bed as Anna sat up again to help her sister, the two of them feeling the heat burning hotter within him as his fever dangerously continued to rise.

"Do me a fav… favor and don't tell me… how bad it looks," Kristoff said as he turned his head away while the women lifted his tunic again to remove the bandages.

Anna gasped when they saw that the blood red striations had now spread across his chest and up along his right side, almost to his shoulder. Elsa laid her hand upon the top of one of his and squeezed it tightly, then finally got to work to clean the infected wound the best she could before replacing the dressings.

Anna could only watch until she snapped out of her shock as she looked down at him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me how much pain you're really in? My God, Kristoff!"

He finally looked her in her eyes again as he answered sadly, "Would it have done… done… any good? I… Aagh! You need to… need to go… Get ou… out… now! She… she's com… come… Aaaaagh!"

"Kristoff!" Anna cried as Elsa swiftly pulled her sister away from him as her husband once again began to writhe like he had the day before when the sorceress had taken over his body the first time. "No! Kristoff, please! Elsa, I have to help him!"

"Anna, look out!" Olaf shouted as he walked into the room when the younger sister broke free from Elsa' arms, just as Kristoff suddenly sprung from the bed and struck his wife across her face, knocking her hard to the floor, then just as quickly grabbed Elsa tightly by her throat and held her against the wall behind her. "No!"

Elsa could see that his eyes were glowing dark red like before as he stared coldly right at her and then he spoke again, though she and Anna both knew it was really Madam Mim speaking, asking coldly, "Are you going to blast me again with your freezing snow, you ice witch? Go on, try it. You don't have the strength you need to protect yourselves because you're soft. Your sentimentality makes you weak."

When she shook out of her haze after being struck, Anna saw that the wizard was using Kristoff to threaten Elsa and called out pleadingly, "Stop! Please, let them go!"

All of a sudden, Olaf quickly jumped onto Kristoff's back in order to distract him as he shouted at them to run, giving Elsa the chance to break free and to grab her sister, then together they ran up the stairs to the ship's deck, as Kristoff pulled the snowman off of him and threw him to the floor, then followed after the women. As he reached the deck, Sir Kay and the rest of the knights had joined Elsa and Anna, all of them with their swords raised and prepared for a fight, despite not having the chance to strap on their armor.

"Please Kristoff, please fight her!" Anna begged as she looked fearfully at her husband, while she remained close to her sister. "You can resist her. I know you can."

"I'm afraid he can't hear you, little Princess," Mim responded sneeringly as she suddenly raised his arms and blasted a streak of fire, Kristoff being the vessel that allowed her to use her power against her enemies, at a section of the hull behind the men that stood before him. "Your man is mine now!"

As the hull started to burn, Kay immediately shouted, "Put it out! Don't let the fire spread!"

Mim blasted another streak like before, only much larger, setting the mast on fire as she replied, "There's plenty more where that came from. You won't be able to snuff out all of the flames."

Just as Mim ignited another fire within Kristoff's hand and fired, Elsa stepped in the way as she used her magic to block the flames, creating a power struggle between fire and ice. Both Elsa and Madam Mim fought against the strain as they kept their powers ignited, while the men still worked to put out the flames around them, to no avail as it only spread further.

Just when their fight seemed hopeless, a large bird flew overhead and swooped down between them and the fires as it suddenly transformed into a young man, who began to extinguish the giant flames using an invisible force. Anna stared at the stranger in awe as he worked, until she heard Olaf shout out for Kristoff to look out. She turned her head in time to see one of Kay's knights sneak up behind her husband and was about to cry out his name, when Mim broke away with one hand and thrust Lucan backward, easily knocking him out as he struck his head hard against the top of the mast, then dropped back down to the deck.

Unfortunately for her, the distraction caused Mim to falter as Kristoff suddenly broke free of the sorceress' power over him as both hers and Elsa's magic faded, then he collapsed to his knees and looked up weakly between his wife and sister and cried softly, "Anna, Elsa, I'm so sorry! I can't… I can't…"

"Hang on, Kristoff," Anna answered as she sadly looked down at the man she loved through her tears. "You're fighting her, just hold on!"

"I lo… love…" he fought to say until Mim regained her power as she swiftly forced Elsa back as she did the knight moments ago, then raised Anna high into the air as she began to choke the life out of her.

Elsa watched helplessly as her sister fought to breathe until she lowered her head and glared at Kristoff, then slowly rose back to her feet and raised her arms out in front of her to do what she was afraid to do until the younger wizard swiftly ran between them after vanquishing what was left of the fires as he began to chant. Suddenly Kristoff was able to fight through Mim's power again and the force around Anna's neck disappeared as he willed Mim to release her, causing her to fall as Elsa raced over to help her sister and pulled her into her arms, watching as Mim continued to lose her control over Kristoff as Jack's chanting only continued to grow louder.

"What is he… doing?" Anna struggled to ask as she rubbed her sore throat. "What's happening?"

When the chant ended, Jack spoke up as he said coldly, "Leave him, Mim, and don't use him to create your chaos again or I promise you that I will find a way to destroy you, no matter what Merlin believed."

Madam Mim glared angrily at Jack through Kristoff's eyes as all strength left her, then finally did as Jack ordered, releasing the Princess' husband as she disappeared. Anna and Elsa rushed past the younger wizard and knelt down beside Kristoff, who fell all the way to the deck as he struggled through the increasing, intensified pain, while Anna lifted his upper body and pulled him close.

While Anna held him as she stroked his face, Elsa turned to look over at Jack and asked nervously, "You saved us. Are you…?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kay responded as he slowly walked toward them, while the young man knelt down with the women and looked down sadly upon the man before him. "This is Jack, my friend and Camelot's royal wizard."

"Forgive me for taking so long to reach you, Your Highnesses," Jack continued as he looked between the Queen and Princess sadly, then laid his hands upon Kristoff to feel for the dark magic trapped within him. "I had no idea as to how much damage Madam Mim really caused. Her magic is strong and his pain is deep. This is much more than I've ever dealt with before and his strength is fading fast. I don't know if he can survive…"

Anna interrupted him as she said forcefully, "You have to help him. We've come all this way because we're trusting that you'll save him. I can't lose him."

Kristoff weakly reached out to grab Elsa's arm as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, then pleaded, "Your prom… promise."

"Elsa, what is he talking about?" Anna asked in confusion. "What promise?"

"Kristoff, I…" the Queen of Arendelle tried to reply as she looked between her brother in law and her sister, unsure of what to really say. "I don't know if I can."

He gripped her tighter and continued, "Please… I almost… most killed you… and Ann… Anna."

Anna cut in again as she said swiftly, "You didn't hurt us, Kristoff, that witch did. I told you that. You can't keep blaming yourself."

"I need Elsa to… to free… freeze…" he tried to tell Anna until his pain flared again as he arched his back and gasped.

"No!" the Princess cried angrily as she looked at her sister coldly, until her eyes softened again, pleading for her to disregard what her husband was asking of her. "No, you can't. Please, Elsa!"

Tears started to fall down both of their faces as Elsa answered, "I don't want to, Anna. I don't even know if I can. But I…"

Jack finally spoke up again saying, "I know what you both are faced with is difficult, but freezing him might be the only way to keep him alive long enough for us to figure out how we can heal him. It will also make it so that he will no longer feel the agony Madam Mim's curse has forced upon him. If you will allow me, Queen Elsa, I can help you to keep your gift in control if you fear using it against one you love. You will not hurt him, I promise. Will you trust me?"

The Queen slowly reached out to take his hand he offered her, but before they proceeded, Anna took her husband's face within her hands and bent down as she gently kissed him on his lips, then looked deeply and lovingly into his eyes, which reassured her that what they were doing was the right thing to do.

"I love you," he whispered weakly as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye and then smiled at her sadly.

"I love you," she whispered back. "Please don't give up on me. I need you."

As she finished, she looked fearfully at her sister, then to Jack, who nodded as he raised his free hand out over his heart, as did Elsa, as she slowly began to use her magic to freeze him, covering his entire body in a thin layer of frost and ice. When they were done, Anna collapsed over him and wept openly, while everyone aboard the ship remained silent to allow her to grieve.


	17. Chapter 17

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Seventeen

"What just happened?" Hans asked angrily after the show was over as Mim collapsed to the floor of the cave after losing her hold on Princess Anna's husband thanks to the younger wizard's arrival aboard the ship. "What was that? You had them, all of them, and then you failed, again! And who was that helping them? You told me that Merlin was dead!"

"He is dead!" Mim answered coldly. "I also told you that someone else was probably helping the Ice Queen and her filthy, powerless sister. That boy you saw transform from a bird to man, was Merlin's young apprentice, a boy that when I met him some time ago, was weak and a fool. However, it appears he's grown up some and learned a lot. I underestimated him, but I will not make the same mistake twice."

The Prince looked at the old wizard in confusion as he asked, "And what exactly do you plan to do now? Do you have any idea what they might do next? They found someone to help them! What if he heals Anna's ice man? He is our only leverage over them and the only chance I have, the last chance I have to become King. If I fail this time… So far, I have failed twice and beyond the humiliation, I have been fairly lucky with the punishments I have received thanks to the Queen and Princess' goodness, but I cannot possibly remain lucky forever. Eventually, I will pay the ultimate price for my evil deeds. I will not lose."

Madam Mim smiled smugly as she looked at him and replied, "I assure you, I am not finished yet, but we are going to need more than just you and I to accomplish what we want. I am going to need an army, beginning with each of your twelve brothers. I can free them with little difficulty."

"Fine, do it, but I want you to strike fear into them to show them that I am not the weak, little brother they still think me to be," the Prince of the Southern Isles declared firmly. "Once that's done, what will we do?"

"Jackie doesn't have the power to heal the ice man on his own," Mim responded. "They are still going to need help and there is only one other possible way to do that. I do believe they're in for quite the difficult journey."

Back on board the ship…

After lying Kristoff's frozen body back down upon the bed within Sir Kay's quarters where he would continue to remain undisturbed, Anna, Elsa, Jack, Sir Kay, and his most loyal friend and companion, Sir Erec, sat around a table down within the hold of the ship to speak in private, while the knights worked together once again to repair the damages done to their ship and to help the wounded.

Anna stared off in the distance while her sister and the others talked, it being clear that the Princess of Arendelle was still reeling from the events that transpired, leading up to the moment where she was forced to agree to have her husband frozen in order to save everyone. Elsa held her hand for comfort as she spoke for her as they worked to come up with a new plan.

Kay spoke again saying, "I know that time is not on our side, but I am afraid I must insist we stop off in Camelot, as there are some of my men who wish to go home and as many were wounded and others do not agree with my decision to help Your Majesties, I'm afraid I cannot ask them to go against their will any longer. I and the rest will be honored to accompany you the rest of the way, no matter where our journey may take us."

Elsa looked kindly at the man as she answered, "That is very kind of you, Sir Kay. Your service is greatly appreciated. Thank you."

"So, the question remains, where do we go from here?" Sir Erec asked as he looked over at the young wizard.

"Merlin taught me everything I know," Jack replied as he thought hard for a solution, as these royals were depending on him to protect them and save the man he now admired for being able to break free of Madam Mim's power, though he had no power of his own. "I believe I know of those who possess such power that can help us, but I must warn you, they will not be so easily swayed."

Elsa quickly cut in as she said, "If it is a matter of money, we are willing to pay any price no matter how big."

Jack shook his head as he responded, "You misunderstood my meaning, Your Highness. I mean that they will require that we be tested, in order to see that we are worthy of their help."

"What kind of tests could they possibly ask of us?" Anna asked in anger. "Have we not already proven that we are worth their magic? Kristoff sacrificed his life to save mine back at our palace when he stepped in the way of Hans' blade, then again this morning when he asked my sister to freeze him in order to protect us from that evil sorceress. And two years ago, I gave up my true love's kiss to save my sister before Hans could kill her and froze to death because of it. Then I came back to life of course, but that's beside the point. Oh, and Elsa lived most of her life all alone with a big secret and then fled our kingdom in order to protect me and everyone else in Arendelle when she was afraid of hurting us with her powers. I think we've all proved we're worthy."

"You may be right," Jack answered as he looked straight at the Princess sitting beside him. "But I'm afraid you must be prepared to continue to fight if you wish to save your husband, My Lady."

Anna stood stubbornly as she replied firmly, "Oh, I'll give them a fight if that's what they want. As I said, I will do whatever it takes to save Kristoff. I'm not afraid of anyone, or anything."

When she left the room to go back to check on her husband, Elsa smiled, looking in the direction that her sister left from, then turned back to the others and responded, "Anna's always been the stubborn one. She never did give up on anything. It's one of the qualities I admire most about her."

"I can understand way," Jack stated in agreement.

"So, who are these people you speak of?" the Queen asked, realizing that the young wizard hasn't actually said yet.

Jack looked between everyone around him as he answered, "They are known as the Sidhe, or what we call the People of the Mounds. Only they possess such magic to heal Kristoff. They reside on an ancient isle, in the midst of the Lake of Avalon. It is the source of their power."

Sir Erec asked, "Is it much farther than Camelot?"

"It will take two days time for us to travel there once we arrive in our kingdom, so long as we are not delayed again by Madam Mim and this Prince of the Southern Isles," the young wizard replied. "However I suspect that she is not finished with trying to destroy us all. She may not be able to harm Kristoff any longer, but she has many tricks."

"We will face the danger head on when the time comes," Elsa responded bravely. "Thank you, Jack. And you, Sir Kay and Sir Erec. I will forever be indebted to you."


	18. Chapter 18

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Eighteen

Back within Arendelle's Castle…

"What in God's name is taking so long for someone to bring us something to eat around here?" one of the Princes of the Southern Isles cried out from within the dungeon as he and the rest of his brothers heard a door open and several of the guards walk inside, then begin to unlock the padlocks covering the prison's cell doors. "Finally! It's about time someone remembered that we're even here."

"Relax, Your Lordship," one of the guards replied as the men slowly brought each of the prisoners out from within their cells and began to lock shackles upon their wrists. "You haven't been forgotten. We've just been a bit busy due to your brother's foolish escape and further attempt to harm Princess Anna."

Another of the Princes spoke up in surprise as he answered, "We had no idea that Hans would do something again, let alone so soon after his last attempt. We had nothing to do with it, I swear."

The Captain of the guards looked at the Prince as he responded, "We know. If you did, I am certain that your brother would not have left each of you behind to be punished for your crimes while he himself disappeared. Prince Hans truly is a selfish coward, but rest assured, we will find him. He will be caught and he will pay for his many crimes against our Queen, Princess, and our kingdom's new Prince."

"Where are we being taken?" one of the Princes asked coldly.

"Your trial is about to commence," the Captain replied as he looked between the twelve men before him. "The King and Queen of the Southern Isles have arrived and they do not appear to be too happy to be here under these circumstances."

One of the brothers quickly spoke up joyfully as he exclaimed, "Then, we're all as good as saved! Mother and Father will never allow us to rot within a prison cell of the Kingdom that is an enemy to our own."

The Captain of the guards smiled as he answered smugly, "I wouldn't be too sure of that just yet. I have a good feeling that you will not be as lucky as you all appear to think that you are."

Inside the Great Hall…

"I am pleased to announce, the arrival of King Alric and Queen Nicolette of our neighboring kingdom, the Southern Isles!" one of the heralds cried out as they walked inside the castle's throne room after stepping out from their carriage and being led inside by the guards and up to Queen Elsa's most loyal and trusted advisor, who greeted them warmly as he bowed before them, as did the rest of the kingdom's citizens standing around to observe the arrival of the King and Queen of the land they now considered to be their enemy.

"Thank you, for your kind introduction, but as we are not here for pleasantries, I ask that we are taken before Queen Elsa as requested," the King stated curtly. "Where is this ice sorceress that we have heard so much about from our sons?"

The advisor looked at the King disdainfully as he responded, "I assure you, our Queen is no sorceress, evil or otherwise. It is true she has a gift, but she is good and as worthy of being our Queen as you are worthy of being the King and Queen of your own kingdom."

King Alric glared at the man before him as he replied, "We will be the judge of that. So, where is she and her sister, Princess Anna?"

"I am afraid that our Queen and Princess could not be here to greet you, Your Majesties, as one of your sons, Prince Hans, has managed to escape and then attempted to strike out against our Princess once again," the advisor answered again. "As he attempted to kill Princess Anna moments after she wed her new husband, Prince Kristoff stepped between the dagger that your son wielded to kill her. He was badly wounded and as the weapon was enchanted somehow, our Queen and Princess were forced to leave immediately to travel to a distant land to try to find someone who will be able to heal our new Prince."

"This is ludicrous!" the King exclaimed angrily. "Our youngest is most definitely a fool with high aspirations for himself, but surely he would do no such thing in order to accomplish his goals."

The Captain of the guards walked into the room as he led the rest of the Princes' escorts inside and upon hearing the King's exclamation, he spoke up saying, "Then, you do not know your sons. Prince Hans is a traitor and killer, one who deserves to be executed for his many crimes against our Queen, Princess, and our new Prince. The rest of your sons went willingly along with his schemes and therefore, they deserve equal punishment…"

The Queen of the Southern Isles finally spoke up as she looked among her sons, interrupting the Captain before her husband could say anymore, "Which is why we have come here today. We wish to listen as you share all that our sons have done. Then, if we agree that they have done all you claim they have done, I assure you, we will come up with a punishment fitting their crimes that we all can agree upon. Is this satisfactory, Captain and Vizier?"

"Quite, Your Highness," the advisor responded. "Let us proceed then. If you would like to have a seat within our Queen's and Princess' thrones, we can begin."

"Thank you," the Queen replied again as they did as the advisor asked, then motioned for the men before them to continue.

Finally, the grand vizier began the trial as he began to exclaim, in order of the Princes' ages from oldest to youngest, "Prince Kellan, Prince Claus, Prince Baer, Prince Roderick, Prince Frederick, Prince Dieter, Prince Thurston, Prince Gunnar, Prince Ansel, Prince Peder, Prince Thurston, and Prince Frey, all have been charged with treason and the attempted murders of our Queen, Queen Elsa, her sister, Princess Anna, and our new Prince, Prince Kristoff. First, as they attempted to take over Arendelle by trying to have our Queen trapped within a magical urn, then again, when they took over our kingdom after our Queen disappeared due to another magical being's actions, and tried to have Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff killed when they aligned themselves with a band of pirates and had them thrown into the ocean within a trunk. These are the charges the Queen and Princess would like to see that they are justly punished for."

Queen Nicolette looked again to her sons as she asked sadly, "Is this true? Have you done these things in attempt to help make your brother Hans the new King of Arendelle?"

As Prince Kellan was the oldest, he stepped forward, as close to his parents that the guards would allow him to go, then answered, "We did not do these things necessarily to help Hans take over Arendelle, though as he was the one who orchestrated it all, we would have had no choice, but to allow him to become the new ruler of this land, but what they say we did, I am afraid is true. However, we beg your forgiveness and ask that you not allow us to be executed. Hans manipulated us all and promised us riches and power beyond what we ever could have imagined. We could not refuse. Please, mother and father... Please do not let us to suffer for Hans' actions."

"No one will be punished today," a woman's voice sounded as an old sorceress suddenly appeared within a large flame of fire amongst the number of surprised men and women within the room, all of whom backed away in fear. "You boys are not defeated yet. Your brother and I seek your help once again and if we succeed, you will have all that you want and more."

"Witch!" the Captain of the guards shouted as he drew his sword, followed by the rest of his men as they attempted to draw close to arrest the wizard before them. "Seize her!"

Madam Mim simply smiled menacingly, then disappeared again as she appeared, this time taking the twelve Princes with her and when he saw that his sons were gone, King Alric stood as he cried out, "What is the meaning of this? Captain, who was that witch?"

"I know not, Your Majesty," the Captain responded, as he looked back at the King of the Southern Isles worryingly as he replaced his sword within its scabbard upon his belt. "Though I am willing to wager it is the witch responsible for Hans' sudden power and attempt to kill our Queen, Princess, and her husband."

"We will find them, Your Majesties," the advisor said assuredly. "I swear to you that we will."


	19. Chapter 19

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Nineteen

Most of the day passed by the time the small cargo ship Sir Kay and his knights chartered for their journey arrived back home in Camelot and when they stepped onto land for the first time after days at rough seas, most of the knights, except those loyal to their leader like Sir Erec, separated from the group to make their way back to their palace with their wounded and the supplies they purchased at the port at the edge of Arendelle. The rest of the knights remained behind to help Sir Kay, Sir Erec, Jack, as well as the royals they swore to help.

After watching many of his men leave, Elsa turned to the knights' leader as she said sincerely, "I am so sorry to have compromised your relationship between you and your men, Sir Kay. We never meant to…"

Kay put his hand up to stop the Queen as he responded, "No need to continue your apology, Your Highness. You and your family are not to blame, nor do I hold any contempt toward my men. Our war took a lot from all of us, from some of them, even more than what was fair."

"Nonetheless, you are continuing to help us and my sister and I are more grateful than you can ever know," Anna continued as she looked down at her frozen husband as two knights worked to fasten the travois his body was placed in to Sven so that they could continue on to Avalon. "My fear for Kristoff has made me angry and irrational. I want to say sorry too. I know that none of this would be possible without you."

"Thank us when we succeed in saving your husband and defeat our enemies," Sir Erec answered as the knights finished. "We've all been wronged by Madam Mim now. We're ready to continue on when you are, Your Majesties."

Olaf walked over and quickly mounted the reindeer as he called out, "I'm riding with Sven and Kristoff. If any baddies try to attack us again, Sven and I will make sure they can't get near our friend."

Anna smiled as she looked at the little snowman, then among her sister and the knights as she replied, "Thank you, Olaf, and Sven. I'm sure that it won't be long before Mim or Hans try anymore of their tricks to try to stop us again. We need to be ready for them."

"Don't worry, Your Highness," Sir Kay responded as he patted the hilt of his sword resting against his side. "We are ready."

"As am I," Jack added, knowing that his friends and their manmade weapons alone would not be able to defeat Madam Mim's dark magic. "If luck is one our side, we should make Avalon by this time the day after tomorrow. We can travel for a few hours, then stop and rest as we're going to need it before too long. We'll be of no help to Your Majesties if we're too exhausted to fight when the time comes."

Elsa patted her sister's arm as she tried to object, then she simply started walking beside the travois when the knights kicked off their trek through the forest. Elsa remained back with Jack and Sir Kay, who both stayed in the back of their fellowship to keep an eye out for any danger that might arise around them.

The Queen of Arendelle spoke again saying, "Anna does understand that we will all need to rest before too long. She's just afraid."

As he observed the Princess as she laid her hand upon the reindeer and began to stroke its fur while she talked quietly to the animal and enchanted snowman, Sir Kay answered, "You have no need to continue to defend your sister or yourself for feeling afraid and at times, perhaps a little irrational, Your Highness. We can only imagine how you both must be feeling. What is the story with your odd companions, if you don't mind my asking?"

"That, is a long story," Elsa replied, realizing that the knight was simply trying to lighten the mood, then she continued. "As we have the time, I suppose now is as good a time as any. Anna and I grew up very much alone, as I was forced to keep my magic a secret, even from her, in order to protect her. You see, I had no control over it then and our parents and I were very much afraid of it. However, before our parents became feared I would hurt her, Anna and I were very close and one of our favorite things to do together was to build a snowman. Olaf was always the name we gave him. When I ran away from our kingdom after my magic was accidentally revealed to everyone, becoming an outcast and wanted for my use of what my people claimed was dark magic, I unknowingly set off a long winter throughout our entire kingdom as I fled. Olaf somehow was created in the process without my knowledge and was found by Anna and Kristoff when they came to search for me in order to bring me back home. When I finally learned that my magic was a gift, not a curse and learned how to undo the curse I put upon our Kingdom, I made it so that Olaf would survive any time of year as he was a big part of bringing me and my sister back together."

"That's incredible," Jack responded, very impressed by the love these two women shared for each other and those they loved. "And the reindeer, Sven is his name?"

Elsa smiled and chuckled, then answered, "Sven is Kristoff's oldest and dearest friend. They have been together ever since they were both children. When I asked him how they became friends, he only told me that Sven was there for him when no one else was until he met the rock trolls, who quickly became his family."

The young wizard looked over at the Queen in confusion as he simply asked, "Rock trolls?"

"Again, another long story," Elsa replied with another smile. "One that perhaps I ought to save for Kristoff, once he is healed. It may be less confusing if he explains his relationship to them. Then again, maybe not, but I think he will enjoy telling it anyway."

"Of course," Sir Kay responded as they all continued walking onward, then looked over at the young wizard as he asked his next question. "So, have you ever met, these Sidhe, Jack? And do you trust them?"

Jack shook his head as he answered, "No, I have never met them and if I am being honest, I do not know if we can trust them, but Merlin mentioned them once a long time ago by accident when he was trying to teach me how to use my powers for more than just thievery and tricks like I once did when I was much younger and naïve. I can't say that they will help us or that the rest of us won't be placed in danger for disturbing them, but as I said, going to them is our only chance at saving the Princess' husband."

Elsa nodded as she replied, "Thank you for your complete honesty, Jack. And thank you both again for being willing to risk your lives. I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you. However, I assure you that you will all be well rewarded for your services and sacrifice."

"I promise you that no reward is necessary, Your Majesty," Jack quickly said before running forward to catch up with Anna, Sven, and Olaf so he could try to speak with them should they be up for some extra company.

"I am in agreement with my friend," Sir Kay stated kindly. "My men and I are here because we simply wish to help you save your sister's husband's life. Learning to put others before myself is a gift that has been taught to me by my brother, our King. It's too bad he is no longer here to be a part of this journey. He would have been honored to meet you and your family, My Lady. Both he and Merlin would have loved this, danger and all, but I'll bet that they're here in spirit."


	20. Chapter 20

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Twenty

When the fellowship finally stopped their trek to rest after walking for several hours into the next day, the knights went to work in building shelters from the kindle lying around them throughout the forest, while Jack, and Olaf sat down upon the ground, and Anna walked away from them to sit alone beside a stream trickling along the rocks nearby.

Elsa worked on her own to unfasten the travois from Sven, despite Sir Kay's offer to help the Queen, and once the reindeer was free, he moved to stand above Kristoff and lowered his head down beside his, used his nose to try to awaken his dear friend, then stood straight again to look for Anna, and walked over to the Princess to lay beside her as if to try to comfort her. Jack observed the sadness in the animal's eyes as the reindeer looked upon his frozen, wounded friend, then gently began to stroke the feathers belonging to his own animal friend, Archimedes, who sat perched upon a large, broken tree branch lying on the ground behind him.

The Queen kept her eyes upon her sister and Sven as well, then slowly walked over to sit down with them as she asked Anna softly, "I know that we have a long way to go yet, but how are you holding up, really?"

Anna turned her head away and wiped away the tears that slowly continued to fall down her cheeks ever since she allowed herself to weep openly the day before, then, without turning back to look at her, Anna answered, "I'm not doing so good, Elsa. I miss him. I know that it's only been a bit more than a day, but I miss the sound of his voice, the way he looks at me with those soft, loving brown eyes of his, the comfort he is always there to give me when I need him to…"

Flashback…

_"I Anna of Arendelle, promise to love… and cherish you," Anna began as they were slowly drowning within the water filled trunk until the man she loved cut her off._

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" he asked her in confusion._

_ She responded fearfully, "Marrying you before we die."_

_ Kristoff threw his head back against the back of the trunk as he closed his eyes in frustration, then cried, "No!"_

_ "What?" she asked, not understanding why he was refusing her now._

_ "You don't get to marry me, unless we get out of this, okay?" Kristoff replied as he looked deep into her eyes. "Just keep your chin up and breathe, okay? Come on. Come on. Come on. I love you."_

_ She almost smiled as she looked back at the man she loved, took his hand as he wrapped his around hers and then answered sweetly, "I love you too."_

End of flashback…

Anna finally continued speaking after cutting herself off as she drifted off in thought, saying, "When Hans and Blackbeard had me and Kristoff thrown into the ocean, Kristoff refused to marry me because he was encouraging me to keep fighting and not to give up. I never did think to thank him for that, not with everything that was going on at the time. I really should have. Now I need him more than ever and he isn't here. The last words we spoke when we thought we were dying back then were I love you, just like this time. What if this is it? What if I fail?"

"Take it easy, Anna," Elsa quickly responded as she pulled her sister into a tight hug to try to calm her. "We've been through this. We won't fail. I believe in us. Besides, we've defeated Hans and this evil wizard several times over and we're still standing. You need to stay in control of your emotions, just as you helped me to do all these years. I know you can do it."

"Hans and even this Madam Mim, whoever she is, aren't who I'm afraid of, even if we never have met anyone like this witch before," Anna replied in frustration as she stepped back and again turned away from the Queen. "We can defeat them, no problem, but the Sidhe, Jack spoke of… We've never come up against anything like them before. You heard Jack, they're going to put us through some kind of test in order to prove that we're worthy of their help. What kind of test could it actually be? What if they require some sacrifice? What if they require the life of one of us in return for Kristoff's? As much as I need him back, I can't let anyone of these men with us to give their lives up for us. What kind of monster would that make me if I agreed to let them take another life for his?"

Elsa finally stopped Anna from carrying on as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and then said calmly, "We will deal with whatever comes, when it comes. For now, I want you to try to sleep. If Jack was afraid that there was a chance the Sidhe would require a life for a life, I don't believe he would have told us about them."

Anna pet Sven gently as the reindeer laid his head upon her lap, then turned her head to look back at her husband, his frozen body still lying within the travois upon the ground near Olaf, who quickly and happily had become his protector, and Jack along with the owl that remained close to the young wizard, as Sven did to Kristoff.

Anna looked at Jack and his owl, then asked, "What do you suppose is up with those two? It seemed that they thought it was weird for us to have our own reindeer and yet he has a pet owl?"

"I know what you mean," Elsa answered with a chuckle.

"I'll admit, it seems strange, just like we thought about Sven," Jack responded from where he sat several feet away. "Sorry to interrupt. I have good ears. I suppose I ought to introduce you to Archimedes. He was Merlin's closest friend and now he's mine too, I suppose. He's not exactly friendly. It takes a long time for him to warm up to anyone, especially me."

However, as soon as Jack said this, Archimedes took off and flew over to Anna, landing on her shoulder, then allowed the Princess and the Queen of Arendelle to pet him, as Jack looked at them in confusion and stated, "Okay, apparently not anyone."

Anna smiled again and replied, "What can I say? I'm a princess and Elsa's Queen, once a princess like me. I don't know where it says it, but it's sort of a rule that animals are drawn to us."


	21. Chapter 21

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Twenty-One

"It's good to see that prison has not left any of you in too poor a condition," Hans said smugly as he walked out from the shadows toward his confused and fear stricken brothers once Madam Mim transported them and herself to the cave that only three of the men would recognize. "Are you going to thank me?"

"Thank you?" the oldest of the thirteen Princes asked coldly. "You just ruined any chance we had at being granted mercy for the crimes you dragged us all into. Our mother and father would have…"

Hans raised his voice as he replied, "I didn't drag you into anything that you didn't all want for yourselves. I am just fighting harder than each of you have the guts to do. As for your mercy, you're a fool if you think you would have been granted a pardon for helping me to overthrow Queen Elsa and her sister. Mother and Father would never have fought for us. They care only for themselves."

Prince Frey retorted, "You're wrong, Hans. Father may be conceded and cares mostly for himself, but Mother loves us and in case you do not recall, Queen Elsa told us when we were imprisoned that Father pleaded for mercy on our behalf."

"He said he did not want us to be executed, but he didn't care whether or not we rotted away in some Godforsaken cell for the rest of our lives," Hans responded in frustration, as this conversation seemed to be getting him nowhere. "I was given the chance to change all of that, the chance to get everything I am owed, so I took it."

"And what makes you think you are owed anything, let alone the throne of a kingdom that isn't even ours?" Prince Claus asked coldly.

Before their argument could go on any further, Mim finally cut in as she shouted, "Enough! I brought the thirteen of you back together because we are going to need all of us in order to have our revenge against those that ruined us."

Prince Gunnar asked angrily, "And what makes you think we're going to take orders from you?"

"Fool Prince!" the sorceress cried. "You will take orders from me, or I will send you all back to face your imprisonments as the filthy, good for nothing scoundrels that you are. You men do not seem to fear me as you should. Perhaps your brother was right, it seems that each of you do need a little push after all."

The wizard suddenly screamed wildly as she raised her hands high into the air, fire erupting from, then she began to grow as she transformed into a giant, terrifying dragon that blew fire from her mouth, surrounding the twelve brothers within flames that would easily consume them if she willed her fire to do so.

"We will do whatever you wish!" the oldest shouted out in fear, while the Princes moved to stand as close to each other as possible, trying to keep from becoming burned by the flames only continuing to close in around them. "Please, set us free!"

"There will no longer be any objections, from any of you?" Mim asked coldly. "You will not underestimate my power again?"

Prince Baer spoke for all of his brothers as he answered, "No, never again! Now let us go, please!"

The sorceress slowly changed herself back into the old woman that she was, not giving the men before her any indication that she was doing so only because it wouldn't be long before she would lose the ability to remain in the form of the beast, and then she walked over to her cauldron as she began to drop several ingredients into the large, boiling pot.

Prince Dieter finally spoke again asking coldly, "Who or what are you?"

Without looking back, she smiled as she replied, "As I told your brother, I am known as Mad Madam Mim amongst my own people, though you can call me simply Madam Mim. You may think me mad, and at times I am, you may leave that part off. Did you gather the rest of our army while I was away as I asked, Your Majesty?"

"Indeed I have," Hans responded smugly as several men wearing uniforms walked inside the cave, led by a very familiar face, an old man with no qualms about getting his own revenge against the Queen and Princess of Arendelle for making him a mockery of their kingdom and his own. "Brothers, I believe you remember our friends. Madam Mim, I'd like to introduce you to the Duke of Weselton and those loyal to him as they are to us now."

"The idea of having to trust and take orders from another evil sorceress in order to rid us of another makes me squirm, but trust you I will, witch," the Duke stated cruelly as he glared at the mad woman now standing before them in order to observe their small army. "I want to see Queen Elsa of Arendelle pay for humiliating me and having me thrown out of this kingdom of wealth and riches beyond one's wildest dreams."

Prince Hans laid his hand upon the Duke's shoulder as he answered, "Wealth and riches that can be yours, if you and I succeed, Your Grace. Do we have an alliance?"

The tiny man looked suspiciously at the Prince he had aligned himself with once before, then reached out to shake his hand as he replied smugly, "It appears, Prince Hans, that we do indeed."

"Very good," Hans responded as he moved to stand with his brothers. "Now, I have managed to acquire us our transport that will allow us to travel to wherever it is our enemies have gone to try to heal that fool Princess Anna married instead of me, a ship once belonging to our previous, pirate friends, which will help us to catch up rather quickly before the Queen and Princess can succeed in whatever they are trying to achieve; the Jolly Roger. And where is it we are heading, Madam?"

"To an ancient isle located in the midst of a lake known as Avalon," Mim answered as she finally finished her potion. "I thought it best that we are prepared to use the isle's magic for our own dark purposes. The ice witch and that foolish young wizard must have found a way to keep me from using the Princess' lover against them, but we still have the upper hand."


	22. Chapter 22

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was almost midnight on the second night of their journey through the forest by the time the fellowship seeking to save the life of one of their own arrived in Avalon at the lake surrounding the ancient isle. As they stood on the embankment and looked across in awe, a mist could be seen surrounding what could be seen as a dark, tall tower in the midst of the island, the tower where the ancients known as the People of the Mounds resided. The lake appeared deep and the width across far.

As she stared ahead, Anna spoke up asking, "How exactly are we supposed to get across?"

Olaf looked around as he quickly added, "I don't see a boat. Maybe they don't want any visitors."

"I think it's time for a little magic," Elsa responded as she stepped forward with her hands outstretched as she began to freeze a wide enough path for them to cross, her frost glistening from her fingertips. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

"Nicely done," Anna replied with a smirk, then turned to look around between the rest of their company. "Perhaps it would be best if you and your men remain here, Sir Kay, and you too Jack. Believe me, we appreciate your help thus far, far more than you will ever know, but we do not wish to place any of you in any more danger than we already have, especially since we don't know what is waiting for us within that tower."

Elsa continued, "My sister's right. The rest of this fight is for us alone. If you will wait here for our return?"

Sir Kay nodded, then Jack stepped forward to stand with the Queen and Princess of Arendelle and answered, "The knights will remain here, but I'm coming with you, Your Majesties. We will face whatever is ahead together, as I am the one who led you here. I will continue to help you so long as I can, as I promised when we first met."

"Thank you, Jack," Anna responded sincerely as she leaned over and kissed the young wizard's cheek out of kindness and to show her appreciation to their new friend, then turned to look down at the little snowman as he was about to cross the lake before anyone else. "Olaf, perhaps you should stay…"

"No way!" he quickly retorted before she could object to him coming with them. "Kristoff is my friend and I will face whatever danger is ahead too, just like the rest of you. Besides, Sven is going, so I deserve to go too."

The sisters laughed and then Elsa replied, "Very well, Olaf. Walk ahead, but don't go too far. Wait for us."

The snowman stepped out onto the icy path as he answered, "Don't worry about me, Elsa. I'll be just ahead of you."

"It's only a little bit further, Kristoff," Anna spoke quietly to her husband as she knelt down beside him and gently touched his cold face, more as a comfort to herself than it was for him. "We're almost there. Please hold on just a little bit longer."

"It's time, Anna," Elsa said again when her sister finished speaking, then moved to lean down into their reindeer's eyesight as she gently stroke his fur. "Are you ready for this, Sven?"

As if in answer to the Queen's question, Sven slowly walked forward and began to follow after Olaf, anxiously leading the travois carrying his closest friend onward, then Jack looked back at Kay as he said, "We'll see you soon and please careful. Should trouble arise..."

Sir Kay interrupted, "Should trouble arise, we will be ready and do our best to keep it with us."

Within an hour's time, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven, and Jack finally crossed the width of the lake, arriving at the base of the dark tower above them. Each of them looked up and could not see the top, as the fog only grew thicker the higher it rose. Anna suddenly shivered as an eeriness settled within her.

"I don't like this place," the Princess stated quietly as she wrapped her hands around her arms.

"I agree with you," Elsa responded as she followed suit. "It's no wonder that not many people come here seeking the Sidhe's help."

Jack thought back to years ago, growing quiet, then snapped out of his memory as Elsa placed a hand on his arm as she asked worryingly, "Are you alright?"

The young wizard nodded and replied, "Yes, forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't mean to drift off like that. It's just that when Merlin spoke of the Sidhe, he did so when he informed me he was coming here to try to convince the Sidhe to save the life of our King when he was badly wounded in a great battle. I never asked my mentor why, but as Merlin came home alone, after having given Arthur a hero's funeral, it was obvious that these ancients did not grant him his wish. I am sorry, Princess Anna. I did not mean to mention this to you, as I know how desperately you want to save your husband."

"It's alright," Anna answered despondently. "There are a number of reasons why this Merlin could have failed, including the chance that he might not have even reached this tower in time. I won't give up."

"I greatly admire your strength and will, Your Highness," Jack responded sincerely as he moved his hand in front of him to motion her forward. "Let's proceed."

"I'm afraid that none of you will be moving onward," Hans said suddenly as he, who appeared to be all twelve of his brothers, the Duke of Weselton and his own small army behind him, and an old woman Anna and Elsa surmised must be the old wizard, who was to blame for Kristoff's suffering. "Your journey ends here."

Elsa quickly grabbed her sister to hold her back as Anna called out angrily, "I should have known you would have shown your face eventually! I should kill you for…"

The Queen quickly stopped her as she stated, "Anna! Take it easy."

Hans smiled smugly and then asked, "Aren't you going to ask me how we got here so quickly or how I've gathered such an army when I'm a wanted man throughout all of Arendelle because of you?"

"I'm beyond caring," Anna replied in frustration. "You won't win, Hans. You're not the only one with a wizard on your side anymore."

"That's true, darling," Madam Mim answered as she moved to stand beside the Prince of the Southern Isles. "But did your new young friend tell you that not even Merlin was able to convince those you hope will heal your true love to save Camelot's own King? How can such an inexperienced young wizard beat me and my army, when his own mentor and most powerful wizard throughout the world had failed?"

Jack spoke again saying, "In fact, I did tell them, Mim. My confession has made them weary, but they still have faith in me. Did you happen to mention to your army that your magic is weak and that you cannot hold your power for any more than a minute at a time?"

The Duke cried out, "Is this true, Prince Hans? Have you kept this secret from us in order to get me to agree to fight beside you?"

"Perhaps, but we are still stronger than they are," Hans responded nervously as he turned to face all of the men standing with him, including his brothers. "We have an entire army and a wizard who has proven herself a worthy adversary to our enemies behind us. What do they have? An ice witch, a cocky, inexperienced wizard, an ordinary girl with no talents whatsoever, a creepy, talking snowman, and Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer's strange old reindeer."

"They're not alone!" Sir Kay called out as he and his knights quickly rushed to stand with their companions after having crossed the Queen's frozen path themselves. "The knights of Camelot stand with Jack, as well as Arendelle's Queen, Princess, and Prince."

Olaf quickly cut in, "And me too!"

Sven snarled in agreement, then Sir Kay spoke again as he replied, "Forgive us for not heeding your request to remain behind, Your Majesties, but one of my men discovered a large pirate ship sailing fast across land on the other side of the lake from his vantage point. Knowing it was trouble, we followed after you."

"Thank you, Sir Kay," Elsa answered while she kept her eyes on their enemies, then spoke again, though more to the other Princes and to the men that the Duke of Weselton enlisted to help them, hoping that they might be more inclined to listen to reason. "Please, we do not wish to shed any more blood, especially here, on this ancient, sacred isle. I ask that you lower your weapons and leave here, or we will be forced to defend ourselves and I am certain there will be casualties, on both sides."

"Forget it," Hans sneered smugly. "They are all loyal to me. Madam Mim, if you would be so kind."

With that said, the soldiers and knights all clashed their swords together to begin the battle as Mad Madam Mim released bursts of fire from her hands like she had done before toward Jack and Elsa, both of whom were able to extinguish out the flames with their own powers.

Anna swiftly ran over to kneel down beside her husband and Olaf as she looked between the snowman and Sven and pleaded, "I need the two of you to find someplace safe, to protect Kristoff, please."

"What about you?" Olaf asked quickly after he nodded in agreement.

"I have to stay and help my sister," the Princess responded sadly as she bent down to kiss Kristoff's forehead, then ran off to get back into the fight as Sir Erec handed her a sword of her own to defend herself.

Olaf watched Anna and the rest of their friends and then looked over at the reindeer as he said, "Come on, Sven. You heard Anna. We need to protect Kristoff. We're going inside the tower."

Meanwhile, Jack had taken the lead in fighting against Madam Mim, while Elsa started to fight against Hans, who suddenly threw a glass vile at the Queen's feet, causing it to break, though nothing seemed to happen. However, as he raised his sword and started to move toward her, Elsa tried to force him back in an attempt to freeze him as her aunt had done when they had first met all those years ago, but her magic failed her. Elsa tried again, yet no frost left her fingertips.

Elsa backed away from Hans as he continued to approach her with a smug grin across his face, then she asked fearfully, "What have you done? How…?"

"A small taste of the magic that that crazy old witch can still create," the Prince replied cruelly. "You are powerless and now there is nothing that can stop me from killing you."

"That's where you're wrong," Anna cried as she jumped between her sister and the man trying to harm her as she swung her blade to knock his away. "I'm good with a sword, Hans. As I recall, you already know this, so I suggest you back off before I do to you what you have tried to do to me and my family."

Hans stared at the woman he hated more than he hated anyone else and answered, "You can go ahead and try, Anna."

Both the Prince of the Southern Isles and the Princess of Arendelle raised their swords again, when the moment that their swords first clashed, a thunderous, booming voice from above them, forcing everyone below the tower to collapse to the ground, suddenly sounded, "Enough! This war is finished!"


	23. Chapter 23

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Twenty-Three

"How dare you disturb our sacred isle, bringing with you your hate and violence!" the voice continued while everyone remained on the ground out of fear that they would be struck down by the ancients inhabiting Avalon. "You are not welcome here. We will give you one chance to leave Avalon as you have come. Should you choose to disobey and continue on with your petty war, we will take your lives for you."

"Please," Anna finally answered nervously as she slowly rose to her feet. "We didn't come here to fight our enemies, Sir… or My Lord… or Your Majesty? I don't know what to call you, but I am begging you to allow my sister and I an audience with you and the rest of your people. We've come to ask for your help to save the life of my husband. He was stabbed…"

Another voice sounded as loudly as the other as she interrupted, "Silence! We will listen to what you have to say once you are standing before us."

All of a sudden, Anna, Elsa, Jack and Archimedes, Madam Mim, and Hans all disappeared, leaving the knights and soldiers behind bewildered and frightened as the first voice spoke again saying, "The rest of you will leave from here the same way you have come, unless you wish to die. Should your leaders survive, they will be returned to you. Go, now!"

The men all looked amongst themselves in confusion, then Sir Kay started to lead his men back across the frozen path without another word spoken, trusting that those he had come all this way to protect would be safe. The Duke of Weselton and his men were more hesitant, but upon seeing the power these ancients possessed, they finally followed suit as they left the way they came, and back to the enchanted ship Prince Hans had secured for them.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Anna asked either Jack or her sister, though not really expecting an answer, after they had vanished from where they stood moments ago and reappeared within a large, stone room within the top of the tower, lit up by the torches upon the walls and the moonlight shining through the windows, then they noticed a stone alter within the middle of the room. "Are we alone?"

"The three of you are the only ones we require to speak to," one of the residents of the tower replied firmly, though in a much softer voice than before, as she and two others wearing large hooded robes, walked into the room and moved to stand around the alter, then removed their hoods so that they could be seen. "State the reason why you have come here and do not lie. Should you not speak the truth, we will know and you will pay a price for your indiscretion, no matter how small."

Anna looked around worryingly as she quickly asked, "Wait! Where is Kristoff, and Olaf and Sven? We need…"

Olaf and the reindeer suddenly appeared within the room just as the rest of them did with Kristoff still lying within the travois attached to Sven, as the snowman whistled, then stated, "Whoa, that was a trip! What's going on? Who are they?"

"They, are the ones that are going to heal Kristoff," Anna responded nervously as she ran over to kneel down beside her husband once again to look over him. "I hope."

"Lay your husband down upon the alter, then remove your magic from him so that we can learn what has been done," the leader of the ancients said as he and the other two raised their hands into the air.

Elsa and Jack walked over to help Anna lift the travois so they could carry him over as the tower's inhabitants instructed, then, as the three stood between the three ancients, Elsa spoke up as she answered, "I froze Kristoff in order to prevent a powerful wizard, helping those trying to destroy us, from using him to hurt us any further, as well as to keep him alive long enough to get him here to you. However, my powers were stolen from me moments ago due to some kind of potion created by this wizard. I cannot lift the freeze…"

Before she could finish speaking, one of the mysterious beings before them waved her hand over Elsa emitting a glow around the Queen, then spoke up in reply, "This wizard's potion has worn off. Lift your magic from his body."

Elsa nervously held her hands out over Kristoff as she did before, but this time to lift her magic, and when she finished, Anna leaned over him, placing one hand upon his cheek, her other on his chest over his heart, waiting and yearning for him to wake, but a minute passed and her husband remained unconscious.

"He's so pale," she said quietly as Jack reached out and slowly raised Kristoff's tunic in order to observe the condition of his wound, the striations around the infection growing closer toward his heart right before their eyes.

"He doesn't have much time," another inhabitant responded as she and the others released their own magic in order to feel for the darkness trapped within him. "The dark magic is deep and his suffering is great."

Anna looked fearfully between those who held her husband's life within their hands as she pleaded, "I am begging you, please heal him. If you require some kind of test… I'll do whatever you want. Kristoff is a good man, a man who sacrificed his life to save mine and is sorely needed in this world. He would give his life for you too."

The leader looked at Anna as he answered, "You speak the truth. We have seen into this man's heart and mind and see the goodness within him. He loves you very much, and your sister as well. And though we sense that you and your sister are noble and good, tests are necessary before we grant you what you seek."

"You must pass three tests," one of the women continued as she looked between the two sisters. "As the two of you have come together to seek our help, Queen Elsa, you must pass the first test and Princess Anna, the second, both on your own."

"And for the third, you will be permitted to work together," the third ancient concluded. "Should either of you fail at any time, you will be found undeserving of our power. The man you love shall pay the price for your failure."

Elsa looked at her sister with confidence as she replied, "We're willing to do what you ask of us."

Anna responded in agreement, "The faster we begin, the sooner we can finish. We're ready."


	24. Chapter 24

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Twenty-Four

The moment the Queen and Princess said that they were ready, the ancients motioned their hands over them and together they disappeared, leaving Jack behind with Archimedes, Olaf, and Sven, all of whom waited together against the wall, the farthest away from the alter as possible. Jack didn't say anything, as he did not wish to disturb the isle's inhabitants, but he now distrustfully kept his eyes on them and mostly Kristoff, ready to interfere should they do something to harm the man he swore to protect for Anna.

Meanwhile, Elsa suddenly found herself deep within the forest, she believed was the same forest they had traveled through to arrive at the lake surrounding the tower, and remained where she stood as she turned to look at her surroundings, feeling confused and even more afraid, for herself and for Anna, even though she didn't act it for the sake of her sister.

When nothing appeared and nothing could be heard except the sound of the wind through the trees and a crack or two of the branches among the tress surrounding her after several minutes, Elsa finally called out impatiently, "Why am I here? What is it that you want me to do?"

It was then that Madam Mim suddenly stepped out from behind a tree as she sneered and replied, "I think that they want you to kill me so that they won't have to. How cowardly of them."

"Killing is never the answer," Elsa answered as she slowly raised her hands in front of her should the old wizard before her attack first. "I can't believe that killing you is the test they have in mind for me."

"I don't know what test you speak of, but I am willing to bet that you will kill me, if you want the lives of all of those men below us now to be spared," Mim responded cruelly as she pointed below them, as they moved to stand upon the edge of a cliff overlooking an area of the forest where Sir Kay and his knights, Hans' twelve brothers, as well as the Duke of Weselton and his men all walking to find their way out. "Can you really use your magic to stop me without killing me, Queen Elsa of Arendelle? Or will you freeze up and get them all killed, as well as yourself? Let us find out."

Without another word spoken, Mim disappeared in a flame, then reappeared the same way amongst the men, who all swiftly drew out their swords, only the Duke and his men were more hesitant to raise theirs as they still foolishly believed that the wizard among them was on their side. Mim simply laughed as she suddenly blew them all backward, sending them flying in multiple directions in a gust of wind.

Elsa used her own magic to create a slide to help get herself down from the cliff as fast as she could as she cried out, "No! Please, leave them alone! If you want to fight someone so badly, fight me."

Madam Mim smiled as she lifted both Sir Kay and the Duke high into the air and then turned to look smugly at Elsa as she replied, "You care for these worthless humans so much and yet some of them hate you simply because you are not one of them. The Duke here, would kill you in an instant if given the chance to and yet you are begging me to spare his life too."

"Just because he is a fool and does not understand I only wish for our kingdoms to rule side by side in peace and harmony, it does not mean that he deserves to die for his actions," the Queen of Arendelle answered as she blew her own frosty magic to blast the sorceress backward against a tree in order to free her new friend and old enemy. "I will not use my magic to kill you, but I will not allow you to kill my friends and the rest of these people either. My power is not weak as yours is. How long can you hold it against mine?"

"For as long as I need to, Ice Witch," Mim responded cruelly as she tried blasting fire in the Queen's direction, which Elsa easily blocked by putting up a wall of ice in front of her. "You may be able to protect yourself, Your Highness, but can you protect both your friends and your enemies if I fire upon both of them at once?"

All of a sudden, Mad Madam Mim transformed herself into a giant, fire breathing dragon, steam flaring from her nostrils as she roared and exposed her long, sharp teeth, causing all of the men to cry out in fear, though the knights stood their ground firmly, ready to attack the beast when she attacked.

Mim released her fire from her mouth, blowing it at first in the direction of the knights, then turned her head as she continued to fire at the Duke's men, when Elsa raised her hands high and swiftly built a prison made of solid ice surrounding the dragon in order to block her attacks long enough for the sorceress to lose her ability to maintain her form. While it worked, as the old wizard shrieked and banged with all her might against the shelter's walls and roof, Elsa was also losing strength as it strained her immensely to keep up her own power to keep Madam Mim maintained.

Finally, Mim lost and screamed as she slowly transformed back into herself, then remained upon the cold, wet ground, defeated and too weak to try to fight against the Queen any longer as Elsa slowly melted the confinement. Sir Kay and the knights quickly ran over and stood between Elsa and the sorceress with their weapons still raised, while the rest of the men all ran away cowardly in search of the ship they had come in.

Mim raised her head and glared at Queen Elsa as she said coldly, "It appears you are more powerful than I, Your Majesty. And what is it that you will do with me now? I may not be able to attack you now, nor stop you from having me arrested, but no prison will hold me for long. You've seen what magic I do have still."

It was then that the old wizard suddenly disappeared as she had done before when Elsa first found herself among the Sidhe and as Elsa looked around in confusion, one of the ancients called out from above saying, "You have completed the first test, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Return to our tower the same way you first came to us and we will reveal then whether or not you have succeeded."

"And what of my sister?" Elsa asked fearfully. "Is she alright? Has she completed her test as well?"

"Return to our tower immediately," another of the inhabitants replied even louder and more cross. "Do not question us again."

When the voices faded, Elsa quickly turned to Sir Kay and the other knights as she stated, "Thank you all again."

Sir Kay looked at her in confusion as he asked, "For what? You saved us and the cowards that ran away. We are the ones who should be thanking you."

"You have no need to," Elsa answered sincerely and then gently kissed his cheek. "It was my duty to keep you safe, as you have done for me. I thank you for standing with me against Madam Mim, especially when you all would have been killed if I did not have the strength to do as I did. It was because of you that I could defeat her."

"It was our honor, Your Majesty," Sir Kay responded as his men all nodded in agreement. "Good luck with whatever more you must do. We will wait for all of you on our own ship as agreed. Please, be careful."

Elsa nodded as she watched the knights walk away and then she turned around and headed back toward the tower as she was instructed to do, waiting for the Sidhe to reveal her next task for the final test, which she anxiously looked forward to, as Anna would soon be joining her there, so long as she was alright and had completed her own first task.


	25. Chapter 25

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Twenty-Five

After being transported from the tower, Anna also found herself within the forest as she nervously turned all around her, afraid of what she might run into, especially as she didn't know what she would be required to do for the Sidhe's test. It didn't take long when she suddenly heard someone calling out for help from deeper within the woods. Anna hesitated, but only for a few moments as she took off running toward the sound of the pleas. The cries seemed to come from multiple directions at times, causing the Princess to stop and listen more closely, but finally she came upon a clearing and found who it was crying out for help and why.

"Hans, I might have guessed that you would be my test," Anna said coldly as she slowly approached the Prince of the Southern Isles, who was surrounded by a number of vines hanging from a tree that were starting to strangle him as they wrapped themselves around him. "Are you uncomfortable? Good!"

"Please, cut me loose," the man who started all of this begged as he looked at her with a fear in his eyes that she has never seen before. "I dropped my sword. It's only a few feet in front of me. Please Anna, I don't want to die."

Anna stopped walking toward him as she looked at him angrily and responded, "Neither did I when you tried to have me and Kristoff thrown into the ocean in a trunk. And what about Kristoff? He jumped between me and your dagger to save me and now he's dying, suffering worse than he ever has because that witch's enchantment has poisoned him and you simply laughed before Mim helped you to escape from our castle. I should allow those vines finish you off. It's no less than you deserve."

The vines suddenly began to grow tighter around him as Hans cried out in his own pain, then continued to plead with her, struggling as he answered, "Please, I know what I did and I know… know that it was wrong…"

"That it was wrong for you to what?" Anna asked angrily, her voice growing louder as she continued. "For you to try to kill us time and time again? For you to use my husband's weakening state against us as we journeyed here to try to save him?"

"That was all Madam Mim's idea," the Prince cut in. "She thought it would be a good idea to…"

Anna continued on her rant as she shouted, "I wasn't finished! I don't care if it was Mim's idea. You happily went along with it. And then finally, you came all this way to make sure that we all die once and for all. You aren't sorry in the slightest and even if I do agree to help you break free, you will just try to kill me again, whether it's today, or several years from now. If Kristoff dies, my only chance at happiness, for true love, will be stolen from me and it will be you that I blame, not some evil wizard from Camelot."

The vines suddenly tightened around Hans' throat and began to strangle him as Anna turned her back to him and started to walk away until she stopped and struggled with her conscience that fought against her, pleading for her to save him, whether or not he deserved to be saved.

Anna finally cried out in anger, then swiftly turned back and ran over to pick up Han's sword from the ground, then began to cut through the vines as quickly as she could to stop them from killing her enemy. When his arm was freed, he was able to grab hold of the vine wrapping around his throat and rip it away from him. After several minutes, the Prince was free and gasping for breath while he knelt upon the ground, and the Princess fell back as she rested against a tree behind her while she thought about what she had almost done. The fact that she had almost allowed someone to die, even if it was Hans, terrified her.

Hans looked up at her and saw that she was not paying any attention to him, so he cautiously pulled out a dagger, the very enchanted dagger he had stabbed her husband with, then slowly approached Anna and was about to strike her down until Anna all of a sudden surprised him as she raised his sword again and thrust it tightly up against his neck as she spoke coldly, "Get down on your knees."

"Anna, please…" Hans pleaded again as he dropped his dagger and continued to stand.

"Now!" she shouted angrily as she flicked the edge of the blade over his cheek, cutting a small gash, which caused the Prince to swiftly obey her order. "Now, you will leave this place with your brothers and the Duke's men and will never return to Arendelle again. I will not kill you and I can't exactly put you under arrest, seeing as I have no idea what will happen once this is all over, but should I ever see you again, or your brothers, Elsa and I will send our men after you and they will cut you down once and for all. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Prince Hans?"

He slowly looked up at her coldly as he replied, "Yes, Your Majesty. My brothers and I will never bother you or your sister again."

Anna quickly added, "Or my husband and all of Arendelle. Nor will you pay another to try to do the job for you. Now get out of my sight. Go find your brothers you think so highly of and beg for their forgiveness for the way you treated them all as well. You will need to, I'm sure of it."

The Prince turned and ran off as she ordered, then Anna fell back against the tree again as she let out a breath she did not even realize she had been holding and raised her hands to look at them, realizing that they were shaking terribly from the ordeal. She let them fall to her sides as she continued to breathe, when suddenly she heard her sister calling out for her until Elsa ran to her and pulled her tightly within her arms.

"Anna, thank heavens you are alright?" Elsa stated as she held her. "Are you? Are you really alright?"

"I don't really know," Anna spoke fearfully. "I don't know."


	26. Chapter 26

More Than True Love's Kiss

Chapter Twenty-Six

Elsa finally pulled her sister away in order to look at her as she asked, "What do you mean you don't know? Are you hurt? What sort of test did the Sidhe put you through?"

Anna turned away as she started to break down while she answered, "Don't worry, I'm not hurt. It's just that… I came upon Hans as he was being strangled by these strange, large vines. That jerk was begging me for my help to set him free and I realized right away that this was how I was going to be tested. I started to turn away from him. I thought that… well that if this was a test, surely these ancients wouldn't allow Hans to really die, but I also thought that as it was my test, I surely would have failed if I simply walked away. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to just leave him here to die alone so badly, because of what he did to Kristoff. But I couldn't. My conscience wouldn't let me and I know that Kristoff would have never approved either. So, I freed him. I freed him and he tried to kill me again, but I stopped him and told him that he was to leave here and never return to Arendelle or try to have us killed again, or we would send our men after them if they do. I let him live and let him run away, but I actually considered killing him. What kind of person does that make me? Does that make me a monster like Hans?"

"No, Anna," Elsa responded sincerely. "It only makes you human. We all struggle with that darkness inside of us, but the fact that you chose to spare him, especially after everything he's done? That's what takes real courage and strength. It's what makes you good. And I think, that you passed your test with flying colors."

"And you?" Anna asked as she turned to look at her sister once again. "Oh my goodness, Elsa, are you alright? What kind of test…"

The Queen smiled as she replied, "I'm fine, Anna. Don't worry. I had to fight Madam Mim and try to stop her from killing Sir Kay and his knights, as well as Hans' brothers, and the Duke and his men, all without killing her just like you had to do with Hans. I defeated her and saved them all, but I'm not sure if that means I passed. Mim disappeared again like before and then the ancients told me to walk back to the tower. But, I'm glad I ran into you on my way there."

The sisters started walking in the direction of the inhabitants' home and then stopped as Anna suddenly remembered something that the Sidhe said as she spoke again saying, "Elsa, the final test. The Sidhe told us that for the final test we could work together. That must be the reason why they told you to start walking this way. I have a feeling that we won't actually be going back to their tower after all, but someplace else."

"Very good, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle," the leader of the Sidhe said as the sisters both stopped and stood together as they listened. "You both have finished your tasks and have one final test to complete. Keep walking in the direction you are heading and your test will be revealed to you, but beware of this, you do not have much time left. Be cautious and observe closely."

"What do you suppose that means?" Anna whispered so that hopefully only Elsa could hear her once the ancient finished speaking.

Elsa shook her head as she answered, "I don't know. But, I think we're about to find out."

It was then that a fog suddenly rolled in making it impossible for the two sisters to see anything around them, including each other, but they held tightly to each other as they continued walking through and when the fog lifted at last, they stared at the sight around them and then Anna spoke again in confusion and fear saying, "Elsa, it's Arendelle! We're back in Arendelle and the whole kingdom is frozen, just like before."

"I can see that," the Queen responded fretfully as she stood on the stone made bridge just beneath their castle and slowly made their way toward its doors, until they were stopped by the Captain of their guards, as well as four of the other soldiers amongst his regiment. "What's going on? We must have travelled back in time, perhaps?"

"Stop where you are!" the man shouted as both Anna and Elsa slowly turned around once they had raised their hands into the air. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? Speak quickly or we will have the both of you thrown into our dungeon right now."

As soon as he saw them, the soldier slowly lowered his blade, but not all the way as he glared at them, then continued on, "What sort of trickery is this? Who are you imposters really?"

Elsa slowly took a few steps forward as she replied nervously, "It's your Queen and your Princess, Captain. Do you not recognize us?"

"Of course I recognize you, but you're not really them," the leader of their guards answered coldly. "I only left Queen Elsa moments ago up in the throne room, while Princess Anna ran away from Arendelle long ago after she and our Queen turned against one another and this whole land was once again covered in snow and ice. So I will ask you again, who are you really?"

"Turned against one another?" Anna asked in shock. "But that's not possible. We would never turn against each other. I would never run away."

Elsa looked at Anna as she quickly stated, "This isn't the past. I was the one who ran. We must be in some kind of alternate reality, or…"

The Captain interrupted them, "Enough talk! I warned you that I would have you arrested if you didn't tell me what I wanted to know. Maybe a few days inside our cells will help to loosen your tongues."

"Please, you say that you left me a few minutes ago inside," Elsa pleaded as she raised her hands in surrender. "Bring me and my sister to her. Let us explain to her who we are. I promise you, we mean you no harm."

"You want to speak to Queen Elsa?" the Captain responded smugly. "Maybe that is the best thing for you, but I can assure you that she won't be as kind to you as I was."

The guards led Anna and Elsa inside the castle, keeping their weapons trained on the women so that they wouldn't be able to attack, should that be their plan, and when they were brought before the Queen, Anna gasped upon seeing an exact duplicate of her sister, then quickly said nervously, "Forgive me, Elsa, I… I…"

The Elsa from this realm looked upon herself and the woman she knew was not actually her sister, then cried out angrily, "What is the meaning of this? It's clear that you're not me and seeing as you, dear sister, could not possibly be my actual sister, I demand to know who you both really are."

"I know that this doesn't make any sense, and believe me when I say that we are just as confused as you are, but I swear to you, Elsa, that we are exactly who we look like, though I think from another reality or realm, I'm guessing," Anna replied, but without stuttering this time. "I don't really know how this is happening."

"You're lying," the Queen retorted. "If you are who you say you are…"

Elsa suddenly raised her hands and let frost fall from her fingers to put out the candles from the chandeliers above them to show her magic off, then she said, "I'm guessing that you have never seen anyone else with magic like you have, like I have, before. Seeing as things are the way they are, you most likely never met Ingrid, our aunt. Supposing that that's true, how would you explain how someone like you, who possess the same magic, just so happens to look like you?"

The other Elsa glared between them and answered, "I did meet our aunt. She was a witch, just like me, like us. So, you are who you say you are then. Why are you here? I never expected I would see my sister again. Seeing you, Anna, brings back bad memories. Explain quickly and then leave Arendelle for good, or I will have the Captain of my guards come back in to arrest you."

"It's a really long story," Anna responded. "Let's just say that it involves Prince Hans, an old, crazy sorceress, and a group of magical beings, who we've come to see in hope to save Kristoff."

"Kristoff?" the Queen stated questioningly as she looked between her other self and the Princess who wasn't her sister. "You mean to tell me that that poor fool is still alive in your world? I know now exactly what time in our lives you both are and it looks like you're just about to learn the hard way why my Anna and I are the way we are."

Anna's hands flew to her mouth as she let out a sob, then Elsa quickly lay a hand gently on the small of her back, then continued speaking for her as she asked, "What do you mean? Did Kristoff not survive your journey to find the Sidhe?"

The other Elsa grinned at them, then scoffed as she replied, "The Sidhe. You mean the ancients, who have all this power, yet they play God, choosing whether a person should live or die just because they want them to, or not. Anna and I went through their stupid tests and we failed them. At least that's what they claimed when they refused to heal my sister's husband. Apparently they expected us to kill our enemies, not to spare them. Kristoff died horribly within her arms and it broke her. Then, to make matters worse, she found out that Prince Hans offered me a chance to save him when there was still plenty of time, so long as I give up my crown. As I refused him, Anna grew to resent me and as the months after we returned home passed, her resentment turned into hate and eventually she left me, just as Hans claimed she would. Anna abandoned me even after I begged her forgiveness. She didn't care, after all that we have been through. Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer only came between me and my sister and I wish they never met. If I had known then what I do now, I would have found a way to get him to leave her long before they fell in love."

"You're wrong," Anna answered angrily as she moved to stand directly in front of the cold and bitter woman before her, understanding now why their kingdom had become frozen over again. "Kristoff made it possible for me and my sister to grow close again. He helped save us. How dare you talk about him this way!"

"The Sidhe will let you down and soon you'll come to see exactly what I'm talking about!" the Queen shouted. "You will feel the way my sister felt and then you will leave just as she did."

Anna shook her head and then responded quietly, "I refuse to believe that. Kristoff is strong enough to fight this. And I have faith in the ancients. They're not the cruel, evil beings you say they are."

All of a sudden, the other Elsa disappeared from before them as their surroundings faded until Anna and Elsa finally found themselves back within the tower, which reappeared before them in an instant as Olaf called out happily, "You're back! Man were we beginning to get worried. Our new wizard friend and his own animal friend especially. Where did you go? What did you see?"

"You would never believe it if we told you," Elsa replied as her sister suddenly rushed to stand over her husband, who weakly turned his head to look into her eyes as she took one of his hands into her own and he smiled for her the best that he could until his eyes drifted closed and his body became still.

"No!" Anna cried as she tried to force him to wake by doing all that she could think of to get him to do so, only to no avail. "Kristoff? No please, he's gone. But, you promised us if we passed your stupid tests that you would heal him. You promised me you would save him! We came all this way. Kristoff! Kristoff! Please, no!"

Jack, Archimedes, Olaf, and Sven all lowered their heads sadly as Anna laid her head upon her husband's chest and wept, while Elsa stood looking on her sister and brother in law in shock, but then she began to remember all that they witnessed during their final test and she suddenly called out, "No, this isn't right. I don't believe that you are who our other selves believed you are either. Surely a group of beings with your gifts are good and would not have wanted us to kill Hans and Madam Mim. You tested us against the darkest part of ourselves and we proved that we are not who we feared we are, because of you. How can you be evil?"

Each of the ancients nodded as their leader finally spoke as he answered, "Both of you, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, have passed all three tests as you should have done, proving to us and to yourselves of the goodness within you."

"Queen Elsa," one of the women continued. "You have proven that you are not a danger to those you care about and that you can defeat your enemies without using your magical gift to kill them. You have lived your whole life afraid of your powers and though your friends from another land have helped you to accept them, you remained afraid that you might lose control of them, as you sometimes lose control over your emotions. You are angry with us now and sad for your sister and the man she loves, yet you are in complete control."

"And Princess Anna," the other woman concluded. "The man you love has died within your arms. You feared that you would fail to save him and you hate the man responsible for his suffering, but when given the opportunity to see that he suffers and dies as Kristoff has, you chose to save him. You spared his life, when he cost you your one true love."

Anna raised her head and slowly rose, while she kept one hand over her husband's and the other upon his chest, then, with tears still streaming down her face, she responded, "I didn't believe then that I was going to lose him. If I did, I don't know what I would have done."

Their leader spoke again as he replied, "Yes you do, Anna. You would have spared Prince Hans' life because you have a pure heart. The both of you do, which is why for your third test, we chose to show you a life where the two of you have drifted apart due to Kristoff's death. Anna, you proclaimed that you had absolute faith in us to save him and you knew in your heart that we are not evil as the other Elsa believed us to be. And Elsa, you stood up to us just now, and proclaimed as your sister did. You do not believe us evil because of the goodness we showed you was within yourselves. We also know of your true love's sacrifice, having felt his strength and his love he has for you as we've waited for your return. Which is why we will grant you your greatest desire and save his life as you asked of us."

"You can do that?" Anna asked sounding hopeful as she looked between the two women and the man standing around her and Kristoff upon the altar. "You can, bring him back?"

"Our powers can achieve many miracles," one of the others answered as they lay their hands upon Kristoff's head and body, mainly over his deeply infected wound, while Anna stepped back into Elsa's arms and waited as the ancients began to work their magic.

The inhabitants' hands began to glow as they softly began to chant, as if in song, and several minutes passed while everyone else within the room looked on in silence and awe as the dark striations across his body slowly vanished and the wound began to heal as though it was never there. The air in the room grew colder and all of the lights went out, then all of a sudden, Kristoff gasped as he awoke and began to look around him in fear, not understanding right away where he was or what was happening. Anna swiftly rushed to his side as she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him as she kissed him, tears of joy now falling from her eyes, while everyone else cheered, including Sven and Archimedes.

Tears fell from Elsa's eyes as well as she spoke up for her and her sister both, saying, "Thank you. Thank you so much! How can we ever repay…?"

One of the women stopped the Queen as she responded, "There is no need. All we ask is that you continue to live as you have lived. Go now and return home to your Kingdom in peace."

"What about Madam Mim, and Hans?" Anna asked as she finally spoke again while she and Elsa slowly and gently helped Kristoff sit up, as he was still weak from all that he had endured. "What will happen to them? I let Hans go and told him to return to his brothers and men upon their ship, but did he ever make it?"

"Prince Hans and his brothers have all been returned to their prison cells within your dungeons where they belong, making it so that you are free to punish him how you see fit, while Madam Mim will live out the rest of her days without any of her powers in a land far away, with the knowledge of all that she lost because of her vanity and the evilness within her," one of the ancients replied resolutely. "Farewell."

With that said, the ancients vanished, as did the tower, while the fellowship suddenly found themselves upon the ship that they had all arrived in Camelot in two days ago, including Sir Kay and his knights. At first no one said a word as they were shocked to find themselves back so sudden.

Finally, Jack walked over to stand in front of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff as he said happily, "I never doubted you would succeed, Your Highnesses. I was afraid that I might, but…"

Anna released her hold of her husband's hands as she reached out and pulled the young wizard into a hug and kissed his cheek, then answered, "You are a wonderful wizard, Jack. There will never be anything I can possibly do to repay you for all that you've done for us. You will be welcome in Arendelle anytime."

"My sister is right," Elsa responded in agreement as she looked at him and then turned to the knights as well. "Please, come and visit us when you are able to restore your Kingdom to what it truly is. It will be an honor to have you all come and celebrate our victory."

"And you will all be welcome in Camelot as well, at any time," Sir Kay replied as she and his men all bowed before the Queen, Princess, and Prince, then took turns shaking their hands.

Then, Jack turned to Kristoff as he took his hand and stated, "It's an honor for me to meet you at last, Your Majesty. In case you haven't figured out who I am, I'm Jack, Camelot's royal wizard. I do hope to come to Arendelle soon, especially so that I can get to know you as well as I have come to know your lovely wife and sister in law. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna speak so highly of you."

Kristoff shook his head and then answered, "Please, call me Kristoff. I'm not used to being a royal yet and not really sure if I ever will. And yes, I sort of know who you are. My memories are all a little hazy."

"You'll be back to your old self in no time," the wizard responded confidently.

"Thank you Jack," the Ice Master replied sincerely. "For saving my life and keeping Anna and Elsa safe."

Jack smiled as he looked between their new friends and said, "The honor was all mine."

Once again in Arendelle…

Four days passed since Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff left Avalon and Camelot and finally returned home. Their people shouted and cheered upon their arrival and the soldiers of their army and guards all were grateful to their Queen and Princess back safe and sound, as not many of them agreed with their decision to leave in the first place, even if it was to save the life of their new Prince.

One of their first orders of business to attend to was to address King Alric and Queen Nicolette of the Southern Isles and to negotiate the proper punishment for each of their sons, including Hans. In the end, the nine brothers who had never rose above the others to strike out against Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff in person, were freed to return home with their mother and father to live out their two year imprisonment in the Southern Isles. The other four received a five year sentence that would be carried out right here within Arendelle, while Hans received such and then would be banished from both Kingdoms, with no longer a title or a penny to his name. All royals agreed this was the proper punishment for a man such as him.

Once the trials commenced and the King and Queen of the neighboring kingdom returned home, Anna and Elsa immediately got to work in planning another celebration, to make up for Anna's and Kristoff's ruined wedding celebration. The Ice Master insisted that they needn't bother, but the women refused to listen as Anna looked forward to introducing her husband to her people as their new Prince.

When they were finally alone on the night of the festivity, Kristoff took his wife's hands within his as he led her out onto the balcony of their new room where they had a perfect view of the fireworks blasting in the skies above, then spoke up saying, "I never really got the chance to thank you for all you and Elsa did for me, to save my life. All of this happened so fast. Don't get me wrong, I love you and marrying you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm grateful, it's just… I'm not so sure I'm ready to be a prince. I lived my whole life with a bunch of rowdy trolls, a reindeer as my best friend, and slept inside a barn. There's nothing proper or royal about me."

"If you ask Elsa or any of our staff, I think they'll all agree that I'm not much more proper than you," Anna answered honestly. "Those are some of the qualities I love most about you. And I recall you thanking me and Elsa plenty while on our journey home. If anything, I owe you. You saved my life first, which I should beat you for that by the way. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, Kristoff. In fact, I did, and it was the worst moment in my whole life."

"The worst in mine was the moment that flashed through my mind when I saw Hans as he was about to thrust the dagger into your heart," he responded sadly. "I couldn't let that happen, so I stepped in the way. I lost you too once, remember?"

Anna smiled and replied, "You're right, but it's time for us to live happily ever after from here on out. What do you say we ask for some of that chocolate cake Elsa had specially ordered for tonight to be delivered right here to our room?"

Kristoff laughed and kissed her passionately on her lips, then said, "If that's what you wish, Your Majesty."

The End


	27. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
